Annoying maid
by Shaillerine
Summary: No personal maid has ever lasted more than 5 days in the expensive room of Uchiha Sasuke, well that has come to an end when Sakura pretending-nicknamed Saki came.. Can she handle him or the other way around?
1. Annoying Maid

Shaillerine: I just made it up while watching Kuroshitsuji, wondering what if Sebastian is a girl, hahaha, so please enjoy this maybe or maybe not oneshot

**Uchiha Mansion 11:30 Pm**

"Tch, all girls are the same" whispered a guy while watching a girl in maid's outfit run away from his room muttering 'stupid Sasuke' or 'jerk' Tch now he was the one who is stupid? Nonsense, why would that girl fall in love with her master anyway?

They are all stupid...those cheap girls

Sasuke ran his long pale fingers in his raven locks then sighed, his last maid lasted _quite long_, five days, and he scoffed

He let himself fall on his soft and comfy king-sized bed and an ear piercing sound entered his ears...judging from the ringtone, it's his older brother calling him

"what?" Sasuke answered

"Hmmmm, how rude" Itachi said knowing that it's useless to say that against him because he'll just hn then done

"Hn" See? "What the hell do you need?" Sasuke asked

"Just wanna tell you a bad news, your supposed-to-be-fiancée run away from home upon knowing that you are her fiancé..." Itachi told his brother thinking that the girl is quite wise to run away

"that's good then" Sasuke smirked "Anything else?"

"none" Itachi answered

"hn"

"hn"

Then they both hung up

_Then who's my next maid?_

**Uchiha Sasuke's room early in the next morning**

"Hora! Sasuke-sama!" there was a beautiful voice that called him in a _weird_ way, he grunted

"Wake up!" the voice seemed to be a little more impatient now

"Tch" he clicked his tongue with annoyance then rolled to his left only to face the warm and bright sunlight

"Close that damn curtain" he ordered, his eyes closed

"NO" was the maid's firm answer

"Please get up now Sasuke-sama or I will wash your face with this vase's water" the voice respectably-threateningly said

"Hn" Sasuke rolled back to his left then heard and felt some cold gurgling liquid on his face and he immediately snapped—he got up and faced the maid

"What's with _that_ cursed woman!" his _Uchiha temper_ better not be underestimated or else—

"Good morning Sasuke-sama" he saw a figure bow "I'm your new personal maid Saki" she announced still in a bow then she stood and added "please go _easy_ on me"

She was pretty...

"Dewa! I will now announce your schedule for today" she declared taking a black notebook from her pocket then scanned some pages

"Today, Konan-sama _AKA_ your sister-in-law will be coming for morning tea for your mother but then she requested for you since she wants to kinda get to know with you and—she continued on reciting while Sasuke stared at her in disbelief

He has seen many beautiful girls before but this one here was...angelic, her face can make the faces of a Botticelli angel look like a gargoyle (got that from Twilight Saga New Moon) her pink hair tied in a hairnet on her head with red chopsticks and her eyes were..emerald, her skin was pale and smooth, she wore a black maid uniform which was only for his personal maid and white gloves and stockings then thick heeled black shoes

—I was told by Mikoto-oku-sama that Konan-sama is a little classical person but don't worry I'll prepare your clothes while you take a morning bath in your—

"wanna do something else instead?" Sasuke suggested smirking

"Like what?" _she's falling for it_

"Like some...ecchi things that—

"I'm sorry Sasuke-sama but that is not included in my job now would you be a gentleman and go to your bathroom so I can prepare your clothes?"

"Tch" Sasuke frowned then did what she said, besides, they can have plenty of time later, after all she is his personal maid

She made him wear a white shirt with its sleeves folded to his elbows and black pants, she put brown loose tie around his neck and gold watch at his wrists, classical and formal and a little modern...

"You seem good at this things" he said as he check himself at the mirror

"Thank you...I guess" she answered

He stared at her through her reflection on the mirror, she was pretty indeed, and her hair is unusual though

Sasuke wondered how would it feel like to run his fingers on her hair, and he wondered how long it was once free from her hairnet

There was a knock on the door

"Come in" Sasuke said facing the door

It opened and the Madame of Uchiha entered wearing a tan dress that suited her and his tie

"You look handsome Sasu-chan!" she squealed

"Aa"

"You did great Saki-chan!"

"It's my honor to serve the family of the Uchiha" she said and bowed

"Ah would you like to pour us tea later..when Konan-chan arrives?" Mikoto offered, she had a hidden likeness to the girl since she applied for work...

"Does she even know how?" Sasuke scoffed, planning an excuse to ditch the morning tea and stay in his room to do _some_ things with his new angel maid

"Excuse me" Sakura said and looked at him towards the eye

"Hn..? interesting" he whispered

**Uchiha Garden**

"It's beautiful here Kaa-san" Konan sighed and Mikoto smiled

"So how's your wedding plans so far?" Sasuke asked which made her blush a little and smile

"well..it's going good and I feel excited now..."

_Tch_ he clicked his tongue mentally

"well Konan-chan? Do you feel happy?"  
"errrmmm...well.." her blush answered the question

"Forgive the interruption" Sakura said with her eyes closed pushing a cart not knowing that the three's attention is focused on her as she lifted the teapot and poured tea on the first teacup

"Today's treat is Ceylon tea, paired with Wedgewood Blue White Tea set..." she set the three teacups on the table gently "we have a toast, scones, apple pie, _tomato_ muffin and strawberry shortcake, which one would you prefer?" finally she opened her eyes

Man she was good, like a professional maid, where did his mother found her?

"I'll have scones Saki-chan" Mikoto said smiling, totally impressed

"I'll have a slice of apple pie" Konan said "Saki..huh? strange name" Konan said as a compliment

Sakura just smiled and placed the requests of the ladies, she turned to the young man with a smile on her face that meant 'what is your desert?'

"Tomato..muffin" he said, his head resting on his right palm

"Must be your favorite" Sakura whispered so low that only Sasuke can hear, and he twitched

"Please enjoy your tea time" Sakura said then bowed and then left their table while pushing the cart

"Where did you find her Kaa-san?" Konan asked

_Yeah where did you find her?_ Sasuke's mental voice seconded

"She was lost one night and she needed a place to stay" Mikoto answered with no malice

"one night?" Konan repeated then sipped some tea

"she said _she ran away from home_"

"oh"

**10:00 pm**

Sasuke wore his bathrobe then left the bathroom, there outside the door; Saki is standing waiting for him while holding some blue pajamas obviously for Sasuke

"blue seems to be your color Sasuke-sama...I hope you—

Sasuke snatched the pajamas and threw it to his bed

"Oi—he said pinning her on the wall, his voice was super sexy and he himself is sexy

"What is it Sasuke-sama?" she asked staring up to his blazing onyx eyes

Tch her face is more angelic on close up huh

"know what? You chose the wrong choice...being my maid..means..

Sasuke didn't continue his sentence instead he crushed his hungry lips on hers, and her was the softest and sweetest lips he's ever tasted, he let go then stared at her, shocked that it changed nothing

"Are you done?" she asked politely

"Hn...

"Then I shall take my leave..." she said then left him dumbfounded

_What the hell was that?..._

_Tch, are you done my ass..._

_Annoying maid_

Too bad that he couldn't see the girl outside his door, blushing like mad

_That was my first kiss_

Thank you for reading..How is this? Should I continue? Please review


	2. Dancing?

**Again thank you for reading my story**

**I'm really happy when I saw your reviews, I mean, I didn't expect that I'd get some since I just posted it yesterday but anyways, here's a new chapter**

**Enjoy **

**Uchiha Mansion**

"I was thinking on putting some pearls and diamonds at the top and a blazer but—

"No blazers please.. I don't like blazers and besides I'll be feeling warm all the time" Mikoto reasoned at a gay designer for her dress on her oldest son's wedding

"Tea is ready" Sakura said placing two elegant teacups on the table

"Ne ne Saki-chan what do you think of this dress?" Mikoto asked cutely showing Sakura the sketchbook

"umm.." Sakura muttered while looking at the design, she then stared at Mikoto

Uchiha Mikoto, even at age of early forties, still looked like late twenties, with her ivory skin and dark hair similar to Sasuke's

"I don't want to offe—the gay designer raised a hand to silence her

"Don't worry" he said, his voice cheerful "you're just stating your opinion, this is a free country is it not?"

Sakura nodded "well…" she placed the sketchbook on the table then took a pencil then drew a ribbon at the waist, made the neck line V-shaped and put some dots

"I think small white beads will suit the dress and tan color for the top and for the ribbon and then light tan or creamy white at the skirt, it must blend" Sakura said

"Wow this is good, I like this Saki-chan" Mikoto squealed

"Well thank you" she replied

"Did you study lessons?" the gay designer asked and Sakura mentally twitched—_of course she did, to be a lady, knowing a good and elegant design of dresses is only one of the basics_

"uhh..I..my Auntie loves embroidery and I just thought it would be nice since Mikoto-oku-sama looks young and embroidery was said to be.." she struggled for the word "elegant"

"Really?" Mikoto's eyes can't hide her delight

"Hai" she replied

_No! No one embroiders in our household except me! I just love embroidery!_ Sakura mentally shouted

"What's with the women and dresses?" a young man's voice scoffed

"Sasu-chan!" Mikoto squealed then ran to his side with the sketchbook

"Look look! This is my dress isn't it pretty?" she showed him the sketch and he just 'hn'ed

"That's for the wedding?" he asked with an eyebrow raised?

"Yeah! Isn't it wonderful, Saki-chan added the ribbons and the embroidery and she says the color must be the combination of tan and creamy white that seems to be tan too, what do you think?" Mikoto blabbered

_She added the ribbons and the embroidery, and says it must be tan_?

Sasuke has to hide it, he was impressed, he could imagine the image of the dress in his head and—

"The wedding is still a month away" he said "why rush?" he asked then turned his back

"The engagement party is tonight Sasu-chan" Mikoto said pouting

"So?"

"Aren't you going?" she asked

"No, I'm busy" Sasuke answered and with that he went up to the stairs as soon as Sasuke was out of sight Mikoto turned to Sakura

"Saki-chan, can you go convince him to come? Konan-chan might think that Sasu-chan doesn't like her" Mikoto is still in her pouting-cute-puppy mode

"I'll do what I can" Sakura answered politely

"But..do hurry" Mikoto said "Konan-chan and Ita-chan and the caterers will be arriving soon" she added

"I will Mikoto-oku-sama" Sakura slightly bowed and then walked upstairs checking her watch

The party will start at 7 in the evening and it's already 9 in the morning, so she has 9 hours to convince that grumpy guy who is also _her_ young master.

_Knock! Knock_!

"Come in" she heard his voice and she slipped in from the door "oh it's _just_ you" he said closing the book he was reading

"What exactly do you mean by _just_ Sasuke-sama?" she asked

"Hn...what do you _want_?" he asked eyeing her suspiciously

_Completely avoids the question...does he hate me that much_? She thought wondering what she has done wrong, then blushed a little upon remembering what happened last night _I should be the one angry at him, he stole my first kiss _she pouted mentally

"Mikoto-oku-sama ordered me to convince you to go to the party—he scoffed

"I'm not going"

_AAAAAAAAAAArrrrgggghhhh!_ Sakura mentally screamed

_You stubborn guy! What do you think you are? A child?_

"In engagement parties, it is only natural for the fiancé's brother to dance—Tch! He clicked his tongue but she continued anyways—his fiancée" she paused then stared at his onyx eyes seriously

"Do you know what Konan-sama might feel when she finds out that you didn't show up at the party" she asked

"I'm not going" he repeated his left elbow resting on his table and his left cheek cupped by his left hand

"Y-you..." Sakura's patience is almost at its limit, she sighed

"Sasuke-sama, it would be easier if you agree with Mikoto-oku-sama" she manages to let out a polite voice

"And then subsequently withdraw from the event" she added

"Tch, with many invited business people? I'm gonna be trapped in their conversations" his voice full of annoyance and irritation "I don't have time for parties" he added

"However, the brother of the fiancé must dance with the fiancée" she said formally and he just scoffed and _tch_ed

"Sasuke-sama?"

"What is it?"

"I have never witnessed it, but do you have any proficiency in _dancing_?" she asked and he just took a book and began reading she sighed "No wonder. So that's why you intended to be a wallflower until you were called to a party" she is pretending to be disappointed but she is actually _laughing out loud_ mentally

"I'm busy _studying_" he said

_What the hell is with this girl annoying people's lives? Why is she so desperate on pushing me in to that engagement party? Tch I can imagine business men circling around me to introduce their ugly daughters...if only they are a beauty like you_

Sasuke twitched at his thoughts, what the hell is he thinking?

"Hmp I have no time to be idling with parties like—he was interrupted when Sakura took the book away from him and leaned in closer, he can't avoid having a glance on her chest and he gulped, she has an _amazing size_

"Pardon my directness" she said "but dance parties, or in this situation engagement party, are quite a regular occurrence, and at events like this, it is an irreplaceable cultural skill—"

He gulped again mentally this time, _What's with this girl? _He leaned on his chair

"If you wish to be a gentleman with the finest degree of class it is only natural for you to be able to dance, if you were to refuse to dance with Konan-sama AKA your soon to be sister-in-law, your reputation at social gatherings could be thrown into the gutter—

"I get it! I just have to do it right!" he interrupted

_Tch this girl knows how to mess with my patience_

"Call me a private tutor or something, Aunt Kurenai or Lady Shizune or something like that"

She checked her watch "There is not enough time to call the madams, while I am a poor replacement" she said then she stood up normally then spread her maid outfit's skirt with both hands then slightly bowed, not in the maid-way but in a lady-way

"I shall take on your dance supervision"

"Don't be stupid! As if I could dance with a maid" that stung "In any case your dancing must be—

"If it's Vienna Waltz, then leave everything to me, my grandmother was a great dancer and I inherited some of her skills" that one wasn't a lie like she said about the embroidery thing

"May I have the honor of this dance? Sasuke-sama?" she asked her hand extended

_Tch, I'm gonna kill this girl_

"Listen, the first step is always from the heel" she began once they were face to face

He was a head taller than her, he realized, not to mention she's wearing heels, she held his right hand then placed it on her waist, _sexy curve_, he realized

"Hold the lady's back firmly" she said not knowing that her partner is uncomfortable in the closeness of their bodies, he could smell her wonderful scent, though he knew the fact that she doesn't use perfumes his mother would prohibit because of his allergy in too strong fragrances, and because she is shorter, he could see her chest size in close-up

"Then once the melody begins, from your left foot...all right"

They did a few steps, he saw her wince and bite her lower lip whenever he stepped on her foot

"Next is a natural turn.." she closed her eyes as if she can hear some melodies

"Put your foot forward as if skating and then—Kyaa!

"_Shit_!

They fell on the carpeted floor, with Sakura on top of him, it took them a second or two to realize what happened, Sakura was first to snap

"You're hopeless" she said as she stood up and offered him her hand which he gladly accepted, he sat there on the floor frowning and she sighed

"Rather than saying you lack the talent for dancing, it is probably better to call your skills abominable, right Sasuke-sama" she asked not really expecting an answer "You should not just dangle off me" she said

"it's your fault wearing heels" he said

"What's with heels?" she asked then sighed again, she stared at his eyes wondering what she'll do and he returned her a glare"

"Above all else" she began then pinched his cheeks "First you must wipe off that sour look on your face it would be rude to show that to a lady and smile as if you are having fun—

"let go off me!" he interrupted with a raised voice, he shoved her hands aside, that caught her off guard...

"Anyway I don't like showing people, that I can have fun too...it's like a weakness"

"Then, did you ever think that you can make people happy and have fun just by seeing your smile?" she asked then walked to the door "Please, think about it" with that she closed the door of her young master, she leaned on it, never has she felt sad and disappointed in her life, her sadness when she left home can't be compared to what she is feeling right now, but what can she do about it? She's just one of the maids in their house, no one special

She went downstairs and found the caterers and Konan and a man and Mikoto

"Ah Saki-chan..how is it?" Mikoto asked and she shook her head as an answer "I see..."

"Anyways, this is Itachi, my oldest son, you've never met him right?" Mikoto said

"Oh, umm nice to meet you Itachi-sama" she said politely

Hmmm, he looks like the older version of Sasuke-sama

Itachi stared at the girl, her pink hair, her green eyes..when you change her pink hair to red, she resembles Gaara, the best friend of their father who agreed to have his daughter, AKA the one who ran away, marry his brother Sasuke

"Ita-chan, this is Saki-chan, Sasu-chan's new personal maid" Mikoto squealed

"Don't you think it's uncomfortable to serve Sasuke? Umm Saki right?" Itachi said thinking _Saki-Sakura_

"No not at all, I mean he might be grumpy but, other than that he's fine" she answered

_So she didn't know that her fiancé was Sasuke? Hn, interesting_ Itachi thought mentally smiling evilly

_So I made her angry didn't I?_

**Hell yeah you did!**

_Tch, I thought you were already gone MY INNER_

Sasuke never liked his inner mind, his inner is, his opposite, or maybe because his inner always tells him the truth, he didn't know, or he doesn't want to know

**I'm alive and well thank you**

_Get lost_

**Well you like her don't you**

Hell no! But well...

**Well**?

_I'm kinda glad that she's...different, probably_

**What's with the probably?**

_What's with you anyway? shut up!, I'm trying to think!_

**But**—

_Shut up!_

**Shutting**

_Tch what a pain...that annoying Saki..._

**How's it? Did you like it? Please comment and review**

**And again, for the third time**

**Thanks for reading**


	3. Party

**Sorry, I forgot to quote them, I mean I was too excited on updating and I kinda forgot, but I know that's not a valid excuse just letting you know, well I hope you forgive me ILoveSxS, and yes, it's from Black butler.**

**And raven rose 101, thanks for the compliment**

**I'm getting fired up because of your reviews**

**Here's my new update then**

**Enjoy**

**Uchiha mansion**

"A little to the left...no right..yes that's it that's it, now slowly raise it...there perfect" Sakura put her hands on her hips and stared at the arc of white and pink roses and ribbons

"how wonderful Saki-chan" Konan squealed and Sakura sweatdropped, Konan is calling her Saki-chan? Not to mention she is a maid

"Well thank you" Sakura said after a bow

"That's to be expected Saku-chan" Itachi said purposely saying Saku instead of Saki

"It's Saki desu" she corrected him

"Saki-chan, do you like things like this? You're quite skilled" Konan asked, she grew fond of the young maid, impressed by the way she handles things

"umm..actually I—

"Forgive me for interrupting" a maid bowed "Saki-san, Sasuke-sama has summoned you"

"Summoned me?" she repeated, as in _summoned_? That guy did? She felt a little happy, she felt like existing in his world, even if she knows that he only summoned her for some commands

"Okay" she said then politely bowed to the engaged couple "I'll be back after giving my services to _my_ young master" she said then she turned her back and walked upstairs

Itachi couldn't hide his amused smile from his fiancée and Konan smiled too, knowing what he's thinking

"They're gonna create a weird couple huh?" she whispered

"Yeah, and you know, that pink head is..." Itachi whispered Sakura's real name to Konan ear and she gasped

"Really? I didn't notice at all, why is she here?" Konan asked

"I heard she ran away from home"

"Kaa-san said that too"

"well, nevermind, it's already 5 in the afternoon _let's_ take a _bath_ shall we?" Itachi asked pulling her closer by the waist

"Sure.."

Knock! Knock!

"Come in"

Sakura opened the door and then closed it once she's inside

"You summoned for me? Sasuke-sama?"

"yeah" he answered

"Prepare me some clothes, I'm taking a bath" he ordered, heading to his bathroom

"Clothes? For what Sasuke-sama?" he gave her a glare then turned his back

"Are you stupid? I'm _going_ to my brother's engagement party, Happy?"

"Going?" it took her a second to realize what he said "That's great Sasuke-sama hurry and take a bath"

"Tch _annoying maid_"

"Hai? Did you say something Sasuke-sama?"

**Engagement party 7:17 pm**

"Is that your son Mikoto?" a woman asked and Mikoto turned to her left only to see her son in disbelief, never has she seen her son wearing a suit

"Ahra isn't he handsome"

_Why am I being stared?_

"He's still in high school right?"

"I heard he's quite a lady killer"

"with that looks? i won't be surprised"

_That girl...(Saki)..did she make me look funny_?

"_A black suit with a blue tie will look good on you, and your hair, I'll just make it more spiky to give off your high school look and_..." he could still hear her voice in his head

"Sasuke, you look good" Mikoto never calls Sasuke Sasu-chan in public, it embarrasses him

"Thanks Mom" he kissed Mikoto's cheek

"you never go out on parties so...I didn't expect to.." Mikoto felt a little embarrassed on her struggle of words

"Perfect timing Sasuke" Itachi said with Konan by his side "it's your turn to dance"

"Already?" Sasuke asked then _tch_ed mentally

Sakura watched Sasuke lead Konan to the dance floor, she smiled when she saw him talk to Konan while dancing, they seemed to be having fun. She concentrated on filling the empty trays of deserts even in maid outfit, she looked gorgeous, since it's a party the maid uniforms are red and white, and her pink hair is braided and twisted into a bun with a single black chopsticks, her black shoes are flat and her gloves are thicker

"Enjoying the party?" she heard a voice

"Hai Sasuke-sama" she answered not bothering to look at him "I see the dance has ended"

"I guess, Konan-nee seemed to have fun"

"Didn't you?" she asked and then put a tomato pie on a saucer and offered it to him

"Didn't you what?" he asked taking the saucer from her

_She sure takes note my interests_

"did you have fun?" she asked, arranging the chocolate muffins

"I guess, I think dancing is not bad at all" he whispered

"I see that's good then" she whispered back

"Sasuke-kun" a deep voice called

Sasuke turned to his right and saw Sabaku no Gaara, his red fiery hair wild as ever, his green eyes looked like mirror, with his brother Itachi

"Saki I'll see you—he stopped when he saw her gone

_Where the hell did she go_?

"What is it Sabaku-san?" Sasuke asked

"You already heard that my daughter ran away right.."

"Yes"

"Well I just want to tell you that it isn't because of you okay?"

"So she didn't know she has a fiancé?" Sasuke asked

"You could say that"

_What a terrible father_?

"You really like tomatoes huh?" Itachi teased

"Shut up" Sasuke said jokingly taking note of the honorable Sabaku no Gaara in their presence

"Saki gave me this" he added

"Saki?" Itachi repeated can't prevent himself from smiling

"What are you smiling at?" Sasuke asked

"Nothing"

_Saa Saki what are you gonna do_? Itachi thought evilly as he stared at the closest pillar where in our pink headed girl hides

_Of all people, why is my father here? I mean, I know he's famous and all but_—

"Saki-chan?" it was Mikoto, she seemed to be from the washroom

"Mikoto-oku-sama I—

"You look pale Saki-chan" Mikoto felt worried then placed her right palm on Sakura's cheek

"You're cold too"

"I'm okay Mikoto-oku—

"No you're not, shall we call it a night?"

"Yes, I understand"

"Aunt Mikoto!"

_That voice! Her too? Why is she here?_

"Ino-chan, you know what I wanna introduce _someone_! This way!" Mikoto squealed

"Mikoto sama, I think my head hurts" Sakura said there's no way she could let Ino see her here

"That's too bad, Goodnight Sakura"

"Have a good evening Oku-sama" with that she disappeared

**8:47 am**

"Where did you go last night?" Sasuke asked sipping his morning coffee

"Mikoto-oku-sama gave me an early sleep" she replied

"Hmm"

"So if I may ask, how did the party go?"

"Tch"

"By the sounds you make, was it troublesome?" she asked

"I guess, all could talk to peacefully was Shikamaru and Ino, what a pain, I never thought that lazy ass will come"

"He was probably dragged" Sakura whispered

"Probably, and that loud mouthed Ino, all she did say is I _miss_ Sakura-chan _this_, where is she _that_, tch"

"So, what's my schedule for today?" Sasuke asked, getting used to _his_ personal maid, he was wondering how she could make him forget about those bed things, or is she still a v—

For the first time, Sasuke saw Sakura smile, she was beautiful, now he realized it, he never knew anything about her except for being annoying

"Then listen carefully, Sasuke-sama" Sakura said and her blabbering about his schedule began

**How is it? I mean is it good?**

**So please review and share your thoughts to me**

**Thanks for reading**

**And oh if you don't mind, please read **_Just take my hand_**, my story, I'm thinking on deleting it but I hope you can do me a favor and give me comments**

**And so, please look forward on my next update**


	4. Sasuke and Saki

**Gosh, I'm so happy that you like my story, big big thing for me**

**And LoverForAnime, you're right, it's supposed to be Saki-chan, not Sakura, sorry! My mistake**

**And so here's my new chapter**

**Please enjoy**

"Welcome home, Sasuke-sama"

"Aa" he muttered as Sakura pull his coat from behind him

"How was barbeque?" she asked as if she's familiar of him

"Tch" he replied...Barbeque was almost fun, they were playing video games and talked about the bad girls that they play with, yeah, it was so much fun before Naruto messed the whole thing when he teased Kiba's dog and they were fighting and then destroyed all of the barbeque that Neji's cousin prepared

"I see" she replied, Sakura's already used to his Aa, Tch and Hn

_Aa is kinda his yeah or maybe something else_

_And his hn well I don't know, he uses that one a lot_

_Tch means he's a little annoyed or I said something wrong_

_So that means, he's annoyed_

"Did you change your clothes? Sasuke-sama?" she asked, noticing that he's dressed differently

"Tch" he replied, some bowls with barbeque sauce flew towards him making him take a bath with the wrong liquid

_That Naruto_...Sasuke snarled

"Maybe I shouldn't have asked" she whispered and Sasuke glared at her

He walked upstairs, Sakura leading him, she opened the door and he stepped inside then fell on his bed heavily with his eyes closed and his arms spread wide

"Shall I prepare a hot bath for you?" she asked after a few seconds of silence

He opened his eyes "_Maybe another bath isn't bad_" he thought

"Aa" he answered and she nodded in reply, she placed his bag on his desk and the coat on the chair

"Then just wait for a moment" she bowed and walked to the bathroom

"Where are you going?" Sasuke asked getting up

"Bathroom" she answered

_What's with him? He wants a hot bath and I'm gonna prepare? And he asks where am I going? Was his school that bad_?

"Hn...if I remember it right I messed the bathroom this—

"KYAAAAAAAHHH!"

"Hn" Sasuke stood up then headed to the bathroom

"Ouch..ouch" he heard her voice

She's lying on the tiles, her hair messy, her clothes wet

"Gosh, what's with your bathroom" she groaned getting up, since her clothes are wet, he could see her figure clearly as the white maid top clung to her skin tightly, he gulped

Sakura reached to her head, only to touch her now-sticky-wet pink hair under the hairnet

"Seriously, guys these days..."she muttered pulling her chopstick and letting her hair fall down

He could see the length of her hair since her back is facing him, her hair, shiny pink, color of cherry blossoms reached below her waist. Sakura shook her head gently and her hair swayed a little, after a few fixing here and there she twisted her hair into a bun with the chopstick stuck in it.

"Sasuke-sa—she raised her voice as she turned thinking her young master is still on his bed

"Sorry I didn't know you were there Sasuke-sama" she apologized

_Tch why do I feel annoyed when she calls me that  
Sure my name comes out from her lips perfectly but  
Calling me Sasuke-sama, it's like we're not equal_

**Because you two are not equal**

_You again_

**Sure, she's a maid, you're the master**

_Go away_!

Now he's getting more annoyed

"Look Sasuke-sama, if you're annoyed or something just tell me, and I'll understand and I can leave, so umm, what's your command?" she asked

"Tch, forget the bath and, leave" he answered

"I understand" she said with a bow "umm do you want me to send someone to clean this bathroom?" she asked

"Yeah, I'll leave this to you"

With another bow, Sakura left

_She's hot, as in super-hot  
but at the same time she's innocent_

After telling Sara (another maid in the mansion) about the mess in Sasuke's room, she didn't need to request her that she should go clean it, instead Sara just flew to the young master's room and God knows what she did

Sakura changed into her cheap pyjamas and sat on her not-so-soft bed imagining her life if she didn't run away, super large and super soft four poster bed just for her, tons and tons of clothes in her oversized closet, her very own library, her violin, her piano, her baking materials and tea sets, shopping with Ino during weekends, having dinner with her family every evening, going to parties whenever they are invited… she sighed

_Too late now, I already left, those things are all gone now_

She laid down and curled into a ball under the sheets

_Sasuke_..

She whispered, she loved his name, no she loved him period. He's always cool, hot, sexy, not a complete gentleman but that's not really bad, he's like a really bad boy, a playboy? Maybe with those looks she won't be surprised and with those strange words if you call them words.._Hn,Tch,Aa_…where did those came from anyways, she wondered

_It's wrong I know, to fall in love with my young master, now I understand my parents weird love story, Dad was a really famous and genius student, Mom was an emo-girl who didn't care if the world is about to collapse or not, but in their case, they were both rich, and me…I'm not…Sasuke-sama, isn't someone who I deserves or who I must end up with..he's too good for me..well…it's better for me to not have feelings for him or I might lose this perfect hideout._

**Uchiha mansion**

Sasuke opened his eyes and glanced at a clock on his bedside table

_9:30 am_

He got up and noticed that the curtains are still closed and a certain presence is not present, he always loved the mornings that he wakes up and first thing he sees is her angelic face, but not today, too bad

After a cold shower, Sasuke dressed black long sleeves with raised collar and three buttons left open and a matching pair of pants, with his still damp and unruly hair, he left his room and decided to go downstairs

—you wait, I have prepared tea and apple pie for you—Sasuke heard a voice, the voice he always loved to hear

—Sai-sama" Sasuke growled upon hearing the name and headed to the living room, there he saw Sai sitting on the couch and Sakura facing Sai

"Ahra, Sasuke.." Sai called and Sakura stiffened lightly

"How rare, for you to come here..." Sasuke replied sitting on another couch

"heeehhh I'm not welcome here?" Sai asked

"Tch"

"Come on Sasuke, our birthday is close; are you excited?"

"Hn" Sasuke turned to Saki and glared—still mad about not seeing her first thing in the morning

"Saki prepare me some coffee, black, no sugar" he commanded and she bowed

"Please wait a moment Sasuke-sama" she said then turned her back and walked silently to the kitchen

"_Cute_...isn't she?" Sai complimented and Sasuke glared at him

"What's wrong?" Sai asked smiling "Could it be...you fell on your own trap?"

"There wasn't even a trap in the first place" Sasuke answered

"So is she invited...on _our_ birthday"

"Tch...mind your own business"

**How is it?**

**I wasn't able to update this weekend for some reason**

**Tell me your thoughts**

**Thanks for reading**


	5. Ok?

**Thanks for reading my story**

**Here's my new chapter**

**Hope you like it**

**Uchiha mansion**

**Dinner**

"How's Greece Saa-chan?" Mikoto asked

"It was fine Mom...my artworks were doing good too" Sai answered

"Tch...How long are you going to stay here?" Sasuke asked, not comfortable on the glances that Sai gave Saki whenever she turns her back

"Saa-chan you should stay till your brother's wedding" Mikoto suggested and Sasuke tched again because the wedding is still on May which is next month

"I'm not sure Mom" Sai replied

There was silence as they ate their meal, Sakura was preparing the deserts at the cart not far from the table

"Too bad you didn't make it to the engagement party" Mikoto broke the silence

"Gaara-san was present too" Fugaku head of the Uchiha-clan finally spoke and Sakura stiffened

"Gaara-san?" Sai's voice was curious and excited "that famous sand-sculptor?" he added

"Yup..he was so kind but he seemed down..." Mikoto pouted thoughtfully

"seemed down?" Sai repeated

"His daughter ran away you know, I don't know the details though"

"Speaking of his daughter...I heard she was beautiful, although I haven't seen her, I have heard rumors that she was angel-beauty—Sakura stiffened again—and a full-fledged lady" Fugaku announced then closed his eyes

"Now you're here Saa-chan...I'm not sure if the Haruno princess will be Sasu-chan's fiancée or yours—this time, Sakura's whole body completely froze and this time, this didn't go unnoticed by the eyes of Uchiha Sai whose eyes can't miss any tiniest detail especially about art

"Haruno princess?" Sai repeated

"Right" Sasuke scoffed

"Do you want the princess Sasuke?" Fugaku asked

"Tch..I haven't even met her" he replied

"Me neither" Sai seconded

"Well why do we need to have an arranged marriage in the first place" Sai asked

"I hate to admit it but Sai is right"

There was an awkward silence

"Saki-chan you can bring deserts now" Mikoto said randomly

"H-hai" she replied and then placed the deserts as gently as she could on the table

_Her hands are trembling..it's my first time to see her like this..I wonder what's wrong_

**Later..that evening...**

"Good night Sasuke-sama" she bowed

"Oi.."

"Hai?"

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing..Sasuke-sama"

"You know you can tell me anything" Sasuke offered, trying hard to make his always arrogant voice sincere

"I'm sorry Sasuke-_sama_, I'm _just_ your personal maid, I can't tell you" with a bow Sakura left

_I'm sick of you calling me Sasuke-sama...Saki_

Sakura, instead of going straight to her quarters, she headed to the garden and stared at the stars

"So beautiful...it's like looking at thousands of diamonds..." she muttered

"You're right..."

Sakura turned and saw Uchiha Sai leaning on the wall with arms crossed

"Good evening..." he greeted and walked towards her

"Why are you still awake? Sai-sama?" she asked with a bow, when she stood up Sai is already behind her, his eyed glued to the stars

"De...why are you here _dressed like that_...—Sai paused then faced her

"_Haruno Sakura-hime-sama_?"

Sasuke stared down from his window, tching now and then on the scene below...Saki was completely paralyzed, as his twin brother talk to her with serious eyes that sasuke sees rarely

_What's going on_?

**Kyaaaahhh what's happening**

**Sorry if this chapter is shorter that usual**

**I hope you like this chappie**


	6. Pissed

**Again, sorry for my short previous chapter**

**I'm glad that you liked it**

**Here's my new update**

**Uchiha garden**

"I'm surprised that you're here" Sai said and Sakura just stared at him in shock

_Busted_

"A-...I guess.." she stuttered "How did you know?" she asked

"Hmmmm" Sai held his chin thoughtfully

"You know I'm a fun of your dad" he began "so I researched him and saw a picture of you as a child...when I first met you, I thought you resemble Haruno Sakura but when I saw you tremble as we talked about the Haruno-princess...sooo I kind of guessed right.." he explained

There was an awkward silence and Sai sat on a large gray rock and pointed a bench for her, she nodded and sat there like the lady she'd always been.

"Why..." he hesitated "Why'd you run away?"

Sakura sighed "it's Dad" she answered

"Tell me about it.." he offered

"Don't let me get caught though, while you're in your stay.." she offered

"Help me piss Sasuke off" Sai offered back

"I don't know how I can help but..that's okay" Sakura slightly blushed at the mention of Sasuke's name

"Believe me, you'll help a lot"

Both nodded

"_Deal_"

Sakura took a deep breath then looked at the sky, Sai's eyes followed hers too

"I'm being _strangled_ at the mansion"

"Strangled?"

"yeah, Dad forbade me to bake cakes, prepare my own tea, experiment other deserts..although I like doing them and besides, Temari-baa-san does it in her house all the time, and Kankuro-jii said that my cakes and desserts are delicious" she confessed "Why does he have to forbade me?"

"that's natural...you're a princess right"

Sakura glared at him "are you on my side?"

Sai chuckled "I guess"

"but you know, if I'm in your shoes, I'd probably—no surely run away too"

Sakura smiled

_A comrade_

"Thanks"

**Birthday party (days later)**

"Have fun...Sasuke'sama" she said politely and he glared

_Won't she greet me?_

"What is it Sasuke-sama?" she asked

"Tch forget it, I'll _deal_ with you _later_" he said and left his room to go downstairs

"Saki-san, what are you doing there, let's hurry to the party, Mikoto-oku-sama said that you're in charge of the deserts" a maid like her said

"Ah yeah...that's right...let's go"

_This is good..Dad isn't here...probably meeting or something_

She arranged the desserts on the table

_Feels like déjà-vu_

"Whoah..this is Sasuke and Sai already?"

_That voice_

"They've grown big huh"

_And that voice_

"Let's go get desserts" Kankuro suggested

"Sure..this way" Sasuke replied

"Desserts?" Sai repeated and his eyes snapped to the pink headed maid, frozen from head to toe

Shit

Sai ran to Sakura and covered her head with black handkerchief and pulled her to the nearest room..it was good that many people are invited so Temari and the others didn't notice the rush...their rush

_Tch..that bastard_

Sasuke tried his best not to glare and groan in frustration though he doesn't understand what he's frustrated about and since he's still in the presence of the best traditional Japanese dancer in Japan Haruno Temari and the famous puppeteer AKA best doll-maker Haruno Kankuro, Sasuke tried to control his emotions..and he succeeded

"What's wrong? Birthday boy?" Temari asked

"Nothing" he didn't smile, nor frown...just casual

Kankuro sighed

"You know...Sakura is just a year younger than you" his tone was sad

"You two would look good together...she's an open book and you're so mysterious" Temari seconded

Tch Haruno Sakura again..who cares about rich bitches

"That was close" Sai whispered

"Yeah..thanks" Sakura replied

"Hmm, I can't let you get caught...I need you to piss off Sasuke..you know" Sai said as a matter of fact

"So that was your motive.."

"I guess" Sai peeked from the wall to Sasuke's direction

"Look..he's pissed" Sai chuckled..

"Really?" Sakura peeked like Sai

Sasuke was talking to her relatives normally, he would nod and chuckle now and then

"He doesn't look pissed" she turned to Sai

"Yes he does" Sai chuckled again, watching his twin's fists slip themselves in his pockets

"Really?" Sakura asked giving Sai a confused look

"Yup"

**Uchiha Sasuke's room**

"Good night Sasuke-sama" she bowed and headed to the door..but she felt a strong grip around her wrist

"Hai?" she turned to him, his white long sleeves unbuttoned and still in his black pants

"Did you change your mind on sleeping with those?" she asked

"Tch" he replied

_Wrong question_

"What's going on with you and Sai?" he asked

"Me and Sai-sama?" she repeated "Nothing special" she answered

"Don't lie to me" he growled

"I'm not lying" she replied "Geez Sasuke-sama..what's wrong with you"

"Tch"..Sasuke is getting more annoyed on her than usual but what to expect? She'd always been his _annoying maid_

He held her free wrist and pinned her on the wall, she winced at the slight impact

"Now...what should I _do_ with you now?"

Sakura gulped

**How is it?**

**Hope you like this chappie**

**I'll update soon promise**

**Sorry for _those words_..you know..**


	7. No way

**I hope you like this chapter..**

**I wrote this in a scratch paper after lab exams today**

**Ugh I hate exams**

**Okay...**

**I hope you like this**

**Uchiha Sasuke's respective room**

She gulped

"U-um you should let me go..you know.." Sakura struggled for words

"I don't think so" he smirked, finally he can make her tremble, make her nervous, make her—he froze when she looked up at him with confused eyes

_She's beautiful...so..irresistible_

"Sasuke-sama you should—

"where's my present?" he asked then felt like a child waiting for Christmas

"present?" Sakura repeated

"for my birthday"

"last time I checked maids aren't allowed to do that and...anyways let go of me Sasuke-sama!" she raised her voice a little

"Hn.." he looked at her eyes and she felt weak, his eyes seemed to be a mirror..she felt like he's reading her soul and mind. She looked down again

Sasuke stared at her slightly trembling hands, then her unusual pink hair, then the chopstick that is stuck in her bun, it was pretty, like Saki

A silver stem with pink gems and emeralds...

_How can a commoner have something like this..unless it's not real...but_

"I'm fine with this" Sasuke let go of her left hand and pulled the chopstick from her hair, she gasped as her pink strands fall down

His eyes widened, Yeah he saw her long hair once already, but she was soaked back then and now...

Her pink hair slightly glowed, her emerald eyes reflected the moonlight and her lips...

After tucking Saki's chopstick in his pocket, he bent down and kissed her lips, she tried to push him with her free hand but it did nothing...

"Are you done Sasuke-sama?" she asked when he let her lips free

"Hn..not yet" he answered and buried his face on her silky long hair

"I command you to greet me and call me by my name" it sounded more like a request than a command

"Hai" she felt hot, from the breaths that Sasuke breathes on her neck, she felt like being set on fire

"Um" she started and Sasuke leaned back to look at her face

"Happy birthday Sasuke" she felt good, finally calling him like that, like an equal, she smiled angelically

_Damn_

He kissed her lips again, this time he didn't feel like stopping

"S-stop" she would say every time his lips gives her space to breathe

"No way" he would reply selfishly

He pulled her arms to wrap around his neck, she would shudder at their skin contact, he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer, she gasped and he took that chance to explore her mouth

_Strawberries? Cherries? Chocolate? Honey?_ He couldn't name the right flavor

He chuckled mentally...she's pulling his hair, not in the good way though, she's telling him to stop but too bad

_Pain is good..what will you do now? Saki_

**Uchiha mansion**

She gasped then opened her eyes, why would she dream of her and Uchiha Sasuke doing _that _and it felt so real?

_Way to go now my day is ruined plus my body is so sore and_—

She blinked twice then stared at the ceiling but there wasn't a ceiling just dark blue cloth, something's strange, the bed is softer than usual and bigger...she sat up and saw that she's in an expensive room and on a four poster dark blue curtained white sheeted bed

"NO" she shook her head

She looked down, no clothes at all, she covered herself with a blanket

"NO" she told herself then looked beside her

Uchiha Sasuke sleeping like an angel, no top, rest of his body covered by the blanket

"NO WAY!" she exclaimed

Sasuke twitched and opened his eyes

His personal maid, Saki, stared at him in horror

"Morning" he smiled evilly

"You...

"What?" he asked with no malice

"I hate you!" that stung Sasuke but only for a second

"What? You totally enjoye—

"Shut up!" she interrupted and threw a pillow straight to his face

"Don't bother look!"

"There's nothing _else_ to see—

"Shut up!" she interrupted again

Despite of what he said, Sasuke didn't bother look..

Sakura picked her clothes on the floor with clenching teeth, she put them on in a rush, Sasuke then heard her get out of his room and close the door

He let his body fall on his bed

_Last night was the best...she was a virgin and...Tch why do I feel guilty_?

He moved to his left and felt a colt metal touch his bareback, he shuddered then reached for the thing and realized it was a chopstick

_Her chopstick_

He noticed that his ring is missing, he smiled upon remembering where he put it...on a chain around Saki's neck..it's his mark...a mark of her being his

It's the first time that he removed it from his finger, it was his own design and made by himself in their company, it's only for _him_, now for _her_

**Maid's quarters 3:45 am**

There are four of them in one room, three are still sleeping and one just arrived, she let herself collapse on her bed and she felt something dangle around her neck, she held the pendant between her thumb and index finger and stared with the weak light of the lamp

It's either white gold or silver ring and it's thick with black flames print and a carving of a name inside...Uchiha Sasuke

Her tears began to fall, one by one, then she was crying

_This is wrong_

_But denying it is wrong too_

_I love him_

_I love Uchiha Sasuke_

_I love the bastard that took it away from me_

She cried harder

_I promised myself that I won't be like his previous personal maids but I—_

**How is it?**

**Do you like it?**

**I hope so**

**Please review**


	8. Confused

**I feel bad for Sakura you know**

**But I hope you'll like my next chapters**

**Chapter 8 here it comes**

_I want to quit_

_I want to leave_

_But I just can't_

_If I leave I won't have anywhere to go_

_Mansions like this are very rare_

_Especially Mikoto-oku-sama_

Every move always followed a pain, her whole body ached.

"Are you okay Saki-san?" a maid like her asked

"Yes" she lied and got up, took a shower and got dressed

"You're so lucky aren't you? To be able to get close to Sasuke-sama like that" said a maid

"Y-yeah...I guess" she could never tell them how close they've gone

"You should hurry you know...Sasuke-sama's coffee remember?" another reminded her

"oh yeah..that's right..slipped off my mind" she gave them a fake smile and went out the quarters to prepare coffee

_How should I face him_? She asked herself

"Hi Sakura!" Sai greeted behind her and he sent shivers to her spine

Panicking she looked around she sighed with relief realizing no one was there except them

"What do you want?" she asked

"Hmm, I'm going back to Greece my flight is at lunch" Sai said

"I see" she replied knowing that she won't have an identity-protector

"Are you gonna be okay?" Sai asked

"Yup" she replied

She put the cup of coffee on a tray with a saucer of cookies

"Why don't you come with me to the airport?" Sai suggested "You can carry my things"

"Why hurry?" Sakura asked

"Why don't you come with me to the airport?" Sai suggested "You can carry my things"

"Why hurry?" Sakura asked "You didn't even try to piss Sasuke" she added

"Emergency" Sai replied "They are having trouble with telling the fake and the real Mona Lisa"

"Really? Too bad"

"so you'll carry my luggage"

"Fine with me" she replied even with aching body, at least she'll see her comrade fly off

"Gotta go" she said and carried the tray and headed upstairs

She opened his room door with her duplicate and slipped inside

He's already wearing clothes, though just a white unbuttoned polo and black pants

He looked angelic when he sleeps, waking him up was always something that makes her day good, especially the times when he's grouchy

"Um..Sasuke-sama..um..uhh—

_Idiot! Why am I stuttering! He's not even awake!_

She gulped then shook his shoulders, he groaned she shook him again

"WHAT THE HELL WOMAN!" he shouted getting up, he froze at realizing who he shouted at

She automatically bowed "Good morning Sasuke-sama" she greeted then stood, she avoided his eyes though and Sasuke stared at her guiltily

"You're having black coffee and chocolate chip cookies today" she announced putting the tray on a small bed table and put it on front of him

"Saki" he called

She stiffened "Hai?"

"Tch..."

_Huh? What's that supposed to mean_?

"We need to talk" he said

"I don't think we have something to talk about Sasuke-sama" she replied

"Don't mess with me!" he raised his voice

"Hai Sasuke-sama" she answered

"Don't 'Hai Sasuke-sama' me!..Tch!"

"What about on lunch" he suggested, he really needs to talk to her

"Sai-sama's flight.." she answered

"finally, that bastard is leaving huh" he muttered

"And I'm going to carry his luggage to the airport" she added and he glared at the hot black coffee

"Tch why? Aren't you _my_ personal maid?" he asked

"I already promised Sai-sama, Sasuke-sama...forgive me" she apologized and he felt guilty even more

Knock! Knock!

"Saki, I knew you'll be here, can you go call a driver for us?" Sai asked

"No need I'll drive you myself" Sasuke got up from the bed and walked to the bathroom

"you will?" Sai asked

"Just give me a few minutes" Sasuke answered

**Ferrari (Sasuke's car)**

"How surprising Sasuke...for you to drive me like this" Sai teased smiling

_Tch I'm not driving here for you_ How badly Sasuke wants to tell Sai that

"Hmm I hate the museum, how can they not know the difference of a fake and original, they're so hopeless... and besides do they even know the beauty of Mona Lisa?" Sai blabbered

_Talk to yourself_ Sasuke hissed in his mind

"Saki-chan what do you think?" Sai gave her a glance "Don't you think Mona Lisa is beautiful?"

"U-um yeah... I think so" she replied

"Hmm that's good...what did you do yesterday?" Sai asked

"Nothing special"

"Last night?" Sai asked and Sasuke and Sakura stiffened

"I guess nothing happened huh?" Sai guessed after 2 seconds of silence

"Tch...talkative as ever" Sasuke said, eyes on the road "I still don't understand why you're my twin"

"How harsh...what do you think Saki-chan?"

"Um I think it's good that Sai-sama is talkative because that's the entire opposite of Sasuke-sama, that way you're not similar because you're twins" she stated her opinion

"I agree with you" Sai nodded and Sasuke mentally seconded

**AIRPORT**

"See you when I get back from Greece Sasuke" Sai put his arms around him and Sasuke struggled

"Don't touch me!"

Sai let go and embraced Saki, earning a glare from Sasuke which got stronger when Saki embraced him back

"Sakura be careful" Sai whispered

"I will...thanks"

Sai let go and gave them a last wave then left

Now they are all alone

"Shall we go?" he asked

"Hai Sasuke-sama"

_TCH_

**On the other side**

Sai stared at them until they disappeared from his sight, he reached for his phone and he dialed a number, a number of a person he doesn't call often

Yamanaka Ino

"Hello Sai-kun? I'm sorry but I'm with Shika-kun right no—

"This will just take a minute" Sai interrupted

"Okay what is it?"

"You see Sasuke has this personal maid who I am fond of and I saw them last night sleeping together, there were tears on the girl's cheeks you know...I'm kinda worried, can you check on him tonight?"

"That's terrible...Sure" Ino replied

"Thanks Yamanaka-san"

At Sai's stay in Japan Sakura was the only one he could talk to as Sai not as Uchiha Sai and she's like a sister for him for he always wished for a younger sibling and Sasuke is a NO-NO

**Do you like this chap?**

**I hope so**

**Please review**


	9. Get out

**Thanks guys**

**And sasxsak5232 I love that part to...Sasuke is a NO-NO**

**Anyways I'm glad that you like my story**

**And here comes my new chapter**

**FERRARI**

Sakura sat beside Sasuke at the front seat then stared at her hands on her lap, Sasuke however didn't drive, yet.

"A-about last night" she began

"Yeah about it I—

"Let's forget about it Sasuke-sama" she interrupted

"What?" he can't believe this girl

"I mean _it_ didn't happen right" she denied

"It didn't happen?" Sasuke exploded

"Let's not talk about it Sasuke-sama"

"Don't mess with me!"

"I'm not!" she replied

"Tch What's with you Saki?"

"What's with you Sasuke-sama!" she asked back raising her voice "I'm a maid, you're the young master, what we did was a big mistake—

"Mistake!" Sasuke chuckled with sarcasm

"It's the best night of—

"I know" she interrupted "Because I'm a virgin...or _was_ a virgin" she added

"Wait... I didn't say—

"Just forget about it Sasuke-sama"

"Enough...don't talk anymore...we're going home"

Sakura turned to the window, tears falling and he began to drive

_Tch what's with this girl making me lose my cool like that?...and what's this feeling? Am I hurt or angry?_

He turned to Saki and saw a teardrop fall from her cheek

_I'm confused, I don't want her to cry, I don't know how to comfort either_

No word was spoken until they reached the mansion, she left the car and Sasuke headed to his room and went straight to the bathroom...he let the shower soak his hair down to his body

_I've_ _never wanted a girl like this before, but what should I do_? He asked himself

_I wonder what will happen if I made her mine...like that'll be easy_

He groaned in frustration

W_hy is this so difficult! If only this could be easy as algebra or geometry problems_!

_What should I do! If these feelings are not here I won't be like this_

_Arggggh! Just disappear will you!_

"Teme_, you're such a heartbreaker, one day you'll regret that habit_" Sasuke heard a voice in his head

_Naruto? He's got serious relationship with that Hyuuga girl if I remember it right...and that lazy ass Shikamaru has a thing with Yamanaka and that Neji seems to be in love with that tomboy Lin Tenten...they might be able to help me out_

After finishing his shower, he wore a white shirt, a dark blue vest with a hood, brown walking shorts and black wrist warmers. He went downstairs and headed straight to the garage meeting Mikoto on his path

"Sasu-chan where are you going?" Mikoto asked and Sasuke kissed her cheek

"Naruto's place" he answered

"Where's Saki-chan"

"Beats me" he answered coldly but he wondered where she is too

"Be careful" she called as Sasuke open his car door

"I will" he replied and with that he slipped inside his Ferrari and drove away

He drove slowly at first but when he was past the Uchiha borders he began to drive awesomely fast

_Those bastards better help me_

**Uchiha mansion**

"Aya can you get Saki-chan?" Mikoto asked

"Umm forgive me oku-sama but she is cleaning the tea sets right now" the old maid answered

"Oh I see...too bad"

"That's okay Mikoto-baa-san...but anyways, where's Sasuke-kun?" Ino asked

"Ah...he went out...he'll be back later you'll see...wanna watch a movie with me?" Mikoto replied

"That'll be fantastic"

**Namikaze residence**

"Are they in?" he asked a maid who has hearts on her eyes

"Yes...let me escort you to the basement" she offered

"No... I'll be fine by myself" Sasuke refused then led himself downstairs...there seemed to be an earthquake there...with the loud bass and speakers and music

"Yeaaaaaaah!"

Naruto drank his beer

"So parents are out huh?" Sasuke said this as his greeting

"Teme!" Naruto called

"Yo"

Shikamaru gave him a lazy look

Neji nodded

And Naruto gave him a wave

Sasuke sat on the leather couch close to Neji's then he leaned and closed his eyes

"You rarely come here... Sasuke what's up?" Neji asked then gulped some beer

"Hn" Sasuke's eyes are still closed and Shikamaru gave him an opened can of beer

"Probably some girl" Shikamaru guessed lazily

"Naruto...change the song and volume... Sasuke needs our ears" Neji commanded

"Sure" Naruto said then headed to the Dj's spot of their basement

The Namikaze residence's basement is wide and as an only child Naruto's parents let him have the basement as his party room for friends

Sasuke began to relax from the tone of the new song Naruto played

He began to wonder what Saki is doing right now

**If I let you go—Westlife**

_**Day after day**_

_**Time pass away**_

_**And I just can't get you off my mind**_

"_Saki_.." Sasuke breathed

_**Nobody knows I hide it inside**_

_**I keep on searching but I can't find**_

"What is this feeling?" he asked his friends

"What feeling?" Neji asked

_**The courage to show to letting you know**_

_**I've never felt so much love before**_

"I don't know" Sasuke answered and finally he opened his eyes

_**And once again I'm thinking about**_

_**Taking the easy way out**_

"The song is cool huh?" Naruto asked grinning

_**But if in let you go I will never know **_

_**What my life would be holding you close to me**_

_**Will I ever see you smiling back at me? Oh yeah**_

_**How will I know?**_

"Yeah...how will I know if I let her go" Sasuke muttered

"What Sasuke?" Shikamaru asked and Sasuke jerked up

"W-w-What the fuck is that song!" he shouted

_**Night after night... I hear myself say**_

_**Why can't this feeling just fade away**_

_I do that a lot_ Sasuke thought

"Change it already Naruto!" Sasuke commanded

"Okay okay fine!" Naruto walked lazily to the Dj's spot again

_Ugh_

"What's wrong Sasuke?" Neji asked and Sasuke gulped some beer

He confessed, they listened, they drank, they talked, they laughed, until...

"Sasuke...enough...you're too drunk now" Neji snatched the next beer victim of Sasuke

"Give it back Neji" Sasuke commanded, his head spinning

"Let's take him home" Neji said

"Go away" Shikamaru said and faced his beer

"Naruto I'll—

"Okay fine!" Naruto interrupted drinking some alcohol

Neji sighed then began dragging Sasuke to his car

"Neji?" Sasuke called weakly

_He's drunk_ Neji thought then asked "What?"

"Am I bad?" Sasuke asked

"Yeah" Neji answered and Sasuke's sight went black

After that story he confessed? After doing that to a powerless girl? Of course Sasuke is bad

Neji started the engine then began to drive

_Seriously...this immature guy..._Neji chuckled to himself... Sasuke is the type of person Neji wants to be his younger brother...acting tough...but completely immature

_People must not talk to him while he's drunk...he might say things that are opposites of what he really wants to say...though it'll be fun to see that_

**Uchiha mansion**

Neji dragged Sasuke out of the car then to his room...after paying respect to _The Uchiha Mikoto_ Neji left

"Saki-chan, something's wrong with Sasu-chan" Mikoto panicked

"What's wrong oku-sama?" Sakura asked politely

"He's sweating like crazy, he's hot all over, he's red too" Mikoto panicked

"Maybe I should take him to the hospital or...she blabbered on and on

Sometimes Sakura wondered is Uchiha Mikoto really is that bastard's mother?

"Maybe it's just a fever" Sakura guessed

"Maybe" Mikoto agreed "Check on him please"

"Okay I will"

**Uchiha Sasuke's **_**respective**_** room**

Sakura brought some tea and muffins to his desk

She went to Sasuke's bathroom and put some warm water and a soft towel in a basin then stepped closer to Sasuke...

"Sasuke-sama?" she called "Are you okay?"

His back is facing her and she could clearly see that he's soaked with sweat

"Don't speak to me like that" he muttered

"Did you say something? Sasuke-sama?"

"I don't need a maid do I?" he said

"Sasuke-sama?"

"Enough!" Sasuke ordered then faced her with blank eyes

"You're an eyesore...you know that?...

"Huh?"

"You're stupid Saki! Don't you understand me at all!"

"Come on...just tell me what you want me to do and I'll do anything" Saki's patience is at it's limit

"GET THE HELL OUT OF MY LIFE!" Sasuke exploded

Her eyes widened..

_Out of his life_? His words echoed in her mind

"H-hai... Sasuke-sama" she said weakly "your tea is on the table, there's also tomato muffins" she sighed "Goodbye"

She rushed out of the room

_I don't need Saki if she's a maid... I want her to be my equal so I can tell her what I feel _he muttered in his mind... he's been unconscious...all this time...all those words...

Unknown to them, someone eavesdropped

The person who Sai asked to check on Sasuke

Haruno Sakura's best friend

Yamanaka Ino

After drying her tears, Sakura changed into her normal clothes, jeans, brown boots, black top and brown jacket...she put her long hair in a braid and her white gloves are gone, revealing her princess-hands

She packed her belongings in her leather green shoulder bag then left the maid's quarters

"I quit...Mikoto-oku-sama" she said

"Ehhh? Why?" Mikoto asked

"S-something came up" she stuttered "P-personal stuff"

"Oh I see" Mikoto sighed...she's used to Saki's presence in the mansion, she'll probably miss this girl who lasted more than 5 days in Sasuke's room, Mikoto prepared a bundle of money and gave it to Sakura

"No Mikoto-sama I—

"Keep it" Mikoto interrupted

"Thank you"

Mikoto embraced her then Saki left

Yup Saki left, she's gone

There's only Haruno Sakura now

**How is it?**

**I hope you like this chappie**

**Please review**


	10. Haruno Sakura

**Wow thanks for the reviews guys**

**I'm really glad that you like my story**

**Wait I feel like I told you that already**

**Tch anyways please enjoy this chapter**

**And oh, Ino has no idea it was Sakura**

Yamanaka Ino sighed

Sasuke's _words_ still rang in her ears; suddenly she felt pity for the maid, though Ino didn't see the girl run from Sasuke's room...she's an idiot isn't she, she would've gone after the girl, or went to the maid's quarters perhaps

She sighed again the turned to the car's window...it was raining...really hard...and there was a hint of wet swaying _pink_ braids ahead—

_Pink braids_!

"Stop the car!" she exclaimed and her driver stepped on the brake harshly

Ino rushed out in the rain then ran "Sakura!"

Sakura stopped walking then turned her back, only to see her best friend run and put her arms around her in tight lock "I-Ino-chan?"

"Oh gosh! Where have you been?" Ino's tears began to flow

Sakura smiled and hugged her back "You're getting soaked you know" she giggled

"I don't care" Ino said and tightened her already-tight embrace

**Uchiha mansion early in the next morning**

_Ugh my head is spinning_!

"Tch" he clicked his tongue with annoyance then rolled to his left only to face the warm and bright sunlight

"Those damn curtains" he grunted "Close them _Saki_" he commanded

"Please get up Sasuke-sama... I prepared some coffee you know and—

_Wrong voice_

"Sasuke-sama are you awake yet—

Someone began shaking his shoulders

"What the hell cursed woman!" he shouted finally getting up and he twitched

_Ugh damn hangover_

He looked at the girl who is holding a tray and in a black maid outfit

Black short hair? _Not familiar_ Tan skin? _Huh_? Tall? _What the!_

"Who the hell are you?" he asked

"Ah— I um..." the girl stuttered

"Tch...answer me...what the hell are you doing in MY room!"

"I uh... well I am...etou...I'm Ana and uh I'm gonna be your new personal maid from now on and—

"Don't mess with me!" he shouted and the girl twitched

"Get out" he commanded

"But I—

"Get out!" he commanded in higher voice

"Hai!" the girl rushed out of the room with fear...

"Where the hell is Saki?" he whispered then took a warm shower, he got dressed with his usual then went downstairs, he found his mother eating breakfast at the dining table

"Hn Mom.." he called "...you're early today"

Instead of a smile and a hug, his mother glared at him

_Glared_

"What's up mom?" he asked, getting a little nervous...He's facing _THE_ _UCHIHA MIKOTO_

"Ah...are you happy Sasuke?" Mikoto asked

"Happy?" he repeated "At what?" he asked

"Tch...Saki's gone because of you Sasuke"

"Gone" he repeated

"Yeah...gone...you made her quit...seriously, just when we found a good maid" Mikoto's voice was ice cold

"Mom...what's going on?" he asked...feeling stupid because he doesn't remember anything

"Tch...I hope you like your new maid...Sasuke" Mikoto stood up and left her unfinished meal

_Now what?_

**Haruno mansion early in the morning**

Sakura opened her eyes and saw a pink cloth above her

Her bed is cottony soft and wide, her hair was blow-dried and messy, she felt silk against her skin...

Oh yeah...She's home, Ino brought her back and because she's tired and exhausted, she didn't see her parents...YET...she can already listen to her parent's blabbering

She sat up and looked around her room, wide...big...expensive...extravagant...

She pressed a button at her bedside table and after a minute her door opened

"Good morning Sakura-ojou-sama" her personal maid greeted then she stepped closer to Sakura

"I want to take a morning shower" she said

"I understand..." the maid prepared her towel and Sakura stood then headed to the bathroom

"Prepare a white dress and pink blazer please... pink shoes too" she ordered then she went inside her spacious bathroom

She's Haruno Sakura again

As she wipes her body with soft soap...something dangled around her neck... oh right...his ring...she wasn't able to return it...in fact she completely forgot that she's wearing something like that

After her relaxing shower she wore the clothes she told her maid to prepare and sat on a chair...her maid began combing her long long hair and Sakura just closed her eyes

"Welcome home Sakura-sama" her maid said

"I'm home... Saki?" she replied

That's right...her maid's name is Saki and she borrowed it without Saki knowing though

She went downstairs and saw her parents and her uncle and auntie

"I'm home" she declared

"Welcome home... Sakura" Gaara embraced her

"Don't ever do that again" he added

"Okay... I'm sorry Father"

"No I was wrong, Sakura those things are not mine to forbid...I'm sorry my cherry blossom"

When Gaara let go, Sakura met her mother's embrace

"I was so worried" said her mother

"I'm sorry" she apologized "I... I should've listened to you... I'm so stupid I shouldn't have run away I—

"No you're not baby..." said her mother

Sakura embraced her mother

"Running away didn't solve anything I realized..." she breathed

"Sakura-chan...welcome home"

"I'm back...Auntie...Uncle..."

_If I didn't run away and worked as a maid...I wouldn't be hurt like this..._

"We have a gift for you my child" Gaara said...giving her a black glossy credit card

"Is this okay?" she asked with delight

"Yup...have fun"

**On the other side**

"Sasuke...why don't you transfer to our school?" Naruto asked

"Will it be boring there?" Sasuke asked he didn't feel like talking but why did he find himself driving to the Namikaze residence...he didn't know...or care

"Of course not" Naruto answered

"There are lots of hot chicks there" Shikamaru seconded lazily

"You might wanna play a little bit" Neji nodded

"Then that's boring" Sasuke said

Beep! Beep!

"Oh sorry..." Hinata apologized then looked at her phone

"Who is it Hinata?" Naruto asked and Hinata shook her head

"New number" she replied then answered her call "Hello?"

Neji and Naruto stared at Hinata curiously...worried who the caller is

...

"Sakura-chan you're back" Hinata giggled and both Neji and Naruto sighed in relief

"Sakura? Haruno Sakura?" Sasuke spoke her name like venom from his lips

"_Hmmm...so she's in good terms with her...tch_" he thought

"Shopping? Spa? Okay let's go together...yeah...see you there...I know right..." Hinata squealed then hang up

"I'll be going okay" Hinata kissed Naruto's cheek then smiled reassuringly at Neji

"See you"

"Haruno? Sakura?" Sasuke muttered with annoyance...though he doesn't know why he's annoyed in the first place

"She goes to our school you know... so why don't you transfer" Shikamaru asked

"No way...teme you can play with girls but definitely not Sakura-chan"

"You guys care for her that much?" Sasuke asked

"She helped me with my project last year" Shikamaru said

"She protected Hinata when I and Naruto weren't present"

"She helped me launch my ramen cafe and played skateboards with me"

"Hn.."

_Let's see if she can match Saki_

"You know...if those girls are going shopping? I feel bad for the people who wants to shop too" Neji began

"Why?" Sasuke asked sipping some of his juice

"Hmmm...let's say...the clothes store gets closed down only for them" Shikamaru explained

"Oooooh"

**Toshiki mall**

"Ahre? Chanel is closed" said a girl

"No way... just when I'm about to buy some" said another

"Givenchy and Dior are closed too"

"what? Why?"

"Who knows...there are people dressed in black at the entrance.."

"Guards?"

"Maybe"

Chanel, Dior, Givenchy, all closed down because of the shopping young ladies

"This one is cute too"

"I know right"

"Do you think...purple is good for me?"

"It's your color Hinata-chan"

"Yup it's perfect"

After shopping at Givenchy, Chanel and Dior, they passed by Cartier to buy some jewelleries and accessories for the coming school year...some young women and teenager girls stared at them with envy

They are after all, _RICH OJOU—SAMAs_

**Salon**

They are having a make-over...especially Sakura who worked as a maid for almost a month

"Sakura...isn't it fun" Ino asked

"Very fun" Sakura answered

"I can't wait for school days...guys will drool over us" Ino laughed evilly

"Drool? That's disgusting Ino-chan" Hinata complained

"How can we do that in our uniforms?" Sakura asked

"Oh yeah...but we look hot in uniforms"

"We do?"

"Of course we do"

"you know..."Hinata started

"What is it Hinata?" Ino asked

"Naruto-kun invited Sasuke-kun to transfer in our school—Ino and Sakura mentally twitched—he seems to be not interested though" Hinata answered

"He'd better not show his face in our school and he'll see what he looks for" Ino was about to crack her knuckles luckily she's having a manicure

"Y—you look fired up Ino-chan" Sakura forced a smile

"Hmp...that Sasuke - Teme" Ino growled...Sasuke's voice began to ring in her head

"Y-you sound like Naruto-kun now Ino-chan" Hinata sweatdropped and Sakura sighed

_If he transfers to our school...what should I do?"_

**Okay this chapter is kinda boring but you get the picture**

**Anyways I'll update soon 'kay**


	11. No idea?

**I told you I got the idea of Annoying Maid from Black Butler**

**Anyways I'm continuing the story now**

**Enjoy**

The weather was nice, her pink hair is tied in a ponytail, she wore her school uniform decently, black long sleeves and black skirt, flat shoes and knee high white socks

Sakura opened her locker...there was an envelope...she picked it up and read

"From Akasuna Sasori...To Haruno Sakura" she sighed...a letter from Sasori? That's surprising...but if it's about Sasori, he probably wants to show her a drawing or something...

"What's that Sakura?" it's Ino's voice, full of curiosity

"It looks like a love letter" Hinata said shyly

"A love letter!" Ino squealed

"Shut it Ino...it's not a love letter...it's just from Sasori" Sakura said putting the envelope in her pocket

"That's gotta mean something" said Ino evilly

"What are you on to?" Sakura asked turning to Ino... Ino's evil eyes

"No I won't show you!" Sakura began running and giggling...thank goodness she wore flat shoes

"Sakura! Come on!" Ino began chasing her

"No way!" Sakura ignored

"We won't tease you Sakura-chan" said Hinata...running if you call what she's doing running...she looked like walking in a faster and different pose...not that it mattered...it emphasized her childish but hot look

Sakura continued running

"I won't show you this!" she sang...still running

"Sakura-san! No running in the hallways!" their class president said

"Hai! Hai!" she replied but resumed on running

"Ahre...if it isn't Sakura" Shikamaru said...lazily opening his locker

"Yeah..." Neji replied leaning on his locker

"Sakura-chan what's u—

Sakura interrupted Naruto by snatching the skateboard in his arms

"Lemme borrow this!" she giggled

"She took it before borrowing it huh" Tenten giggled

"Troublesome girls" Shikamaru muttered

"Why did she get my skateboard?" Naruto scratched his head

"Because running in the hallways is not allowed" Neji answered

Stepping on the skateboard, Sakura's speed increased

"You won't catch me now!" she giggled

"No fair Sakura-chan" Hinata complained

"Wait Sakura!"

"See you!" Sakura smiled and took a sharp left

BAM!

She was falling...face down

She heard the loud clank! Clank! Of the skateboard

It took her a second or two to realize what happened

"What happened!" that was Naruto's voice

"Ouch ouch..." said the person who is under her

_That voice...I'll never forget that voice_

She slowly opened her eyes and looked at her cushion...she froze

"Damn fangi—

Sasuke stared

Those green eyes, her pink hair, her angelic face, and her sweet scent...he's been dreaming about her for a month

"Saki..."

"Sasuke-sama?..."

Sakura blinked twice then got up in a second

"I'm sorry!" she apologized...bowing

_Her voice_

Sasuke got up and straightened his wrinkled shirt

"Sakura are you okay?" Ino, who appeared out of nowwhere began fixing Sakura's hair

"I-I'm fine" Sakura replied "I uh..fell on _that_ guy anyways"

"That guy?" Hinata repeated

"Teme!" Naruto called picking up his poor fallen skateboard

"Sakura-chan!..." Naruto put his right arm on Sasuke's shoulder and Sasuke glared but didn't move

"This is Uchiha—

"Sakura let's go!" Ino interrupted pulling Sakura's wrist then Ino gave a really good glare at Sasuke

"Overprotective" Shikamaru muttered

"Who was that?" Sasuke asked staring at the back of Saki...being pulled away...

"Ah...Haruno Sakura...she's the one who ran away..." Neji answered

"Hn" Sasuke shoved his hands into his pockets...clenching to fists...

_Tch I'm not prepared for this... I didn't expect that—Damnit_

"See you at class" Sasuke began to walk away

"Where are you going?"

"Washroom"

**Class**

"You mustn't go near him" Ino warned

"E-eh? Why?" Sakura asked...pretending not to know him at all

"He's a womanizer" Ino answered

_I know right_ she wanted to tell Ino that..but instead...she nodded

"No wonder he's hot" she said with sarcasm

"I know right" Ino replied

**Bell dings**

"I need to go Sakura" Ino said standing up

"We don't have the same class?" Sakura asked

"Yeah..too bad" Hinata said

"Don't worry girls! Me and Neji will watch her" Tenten assured

"I'm here too" Naruto said

"oh..

"See you at lunch Sakura-chan!"

"Yeah ...see you"

As soon as their friends left...Hatake Kakashi stepped inside...his perverted orange book on his hand

"Good morning class" he greeted

"A miracle! You're not late" Naruto teased

"today...we have a new friend" Kakashi said totally ignoring Naruto

"a new friend?" some girls repeated

"Is he a guy"

"Yes" Kakashi answered

"Kyaa...!" some girls squealed

And Sakura mentally moaned..._Oh no_

_This is torture!_

"Come in" Kakashi said

Sasuke stepped in and he received some squeals and screams of delight and some _kyaa he's so hot_ and some _OMG he's so fucking sexy_ and there's also _Hey be mine!_

Sasuke looked around and caught a hint of pink...he didn't know if he's glad because she's here or mad because he has no idea why she's here...

"Name is Uchiha Sasuke" he said then the girls squealed

"Even his name is hot too..."

"He's my new target" said one

"No he's mine.." said the other one

"Keep your hands girls...that guy will be mine" said another

"But he will be—

"Where should I sit?" Sasuke asked and the girls stopped blabbering...hoping to get his attention and sit with him

"Your choice" Kakashi answered

Sasuke scanned the classroom

"I've got a vacant here!" Karin squealed and Sasuke twitched

Karin had a weird taste of hairstyle with the color of red, she matching eyes and weird glasses, the way she wore her uniform was indecent...with a few buttons unbuttoned down to her chest, skirt that is so short that it doesn't seem to be a skirt anymore and she wore high heeled shoes

_Yuck_

Sasuke's eyes wandered, there's Neji beside Tenten, Naruto...and there's also Saki...she seemed to be writing some stuff at the back of her notebook...he walked in his normal pace and all the girls' eyes were glued to him...well Haruno Sakura's eyes not included of course

He sat beside Saki and the girls except the tomboy Tenten gave Sakura some evil aura and killer glares

"Uchiha Sasuke" he said even though he knows that she knows him...well Neji and Naruto and Tenten doesn't know that Sakura is the maid

She twitched mentally "Haruno Sakura" she replied coldly not bothering to give him a glance

"Let's talk" he whispered

"I believe we have nothing to talk about" she whispered back

"Why did you leave?" Sasuke asked

"I have no idea on what you're saying" she answered

"_We_ really _need_ to talk...Lunch break...Rooftop" he whispered

_What's with this guy? Last month he commands me to get the hell out of his life and now he wants to talk to me? For what?_

Sasuke just stared at Sakura at the corner of his eyes... he never once imagined that Saki is a rich girl, let alone, Haruno Sakura, AKA his fiancée...if she's his fiancée...

_Hn...I guess she doesn't know_

So because she's a rich girl? She wore gloves while working as a maid? No wonder she knows a lot about dancing and stuff? Where did she learn to clean the chimneys and the kitchen? She even skateboarded at the hallways

_Now that she's the Saki I need, she's more interesting than I thought_

**Lunch break**

**Cafeteria**

"Where's Sakura?" Ino asked

"I dunno...she seems to be late?" Naruto replied

"Because you grabbed us and rushed out of the classroom" Tenten growled

"Hmmm that's weird, Sakura-chan is never late" Hinata said suspiciously

"I don't see Sasuke around" Shikamaru said lazily

"D-don't tell me...he and Sakura..." Ino didn't finish her sentence

"Come to think of it... Sakura and Sasuke were talking earlier...they seem to be meeting at the rooftop or something like that" Neji said calmly

"If you know something tell us would ya!" Ino screamed near his ears while shaking him back and forth

"You didn't ask" he defended

"Whatever... let's go... I don't know what Sasuke will do to Sakura" Ino began running followed by Hinata and Naruto and Tenten

"Troublesome" Shikamaru muttered

"You could say that" Neji agreed

**I hope you like this chapter**

**Kyaa sitting beside the Uchiha Sasuke this is heaven not torture!**

**Well for Sakura it's torture**

**Please review**


	12. Annoying Ojousama

**Sorry for updating a lil late**

**I was having troubles on Physics you know**

**Ugh Physics!**

**But anyways here's my chapter**

Sakura looked up to the sky...it was clear...and blue...no clouds at all

"So you came" Sasuke said...he might not admit it but he was relieved

"I guess...after all...I can't refuse the order of my young master can—

"We're equal now, aren't we?" Sasuke interrupted

"So what did you want to talk about?" she asked coldly

"Why didn't you tell me?" he asked

"What is your point" her brows narrowed

"Why did you leave?" he turned to her, his hands in his pockets

"Did you hit your head?" Sakura asked, her voice full of sarcasm

"Do I need to" Sasuke asked back

"Why are you asking me?" she asked then leaned on the railings for support

"Won't you answer?" he asked tilting his head a bit

"What would I benefit from that?" she asked

"Do you have to have benefit?" he asked

There was an awkward silence...none of them has answered a single question

YET

_Tch_...

Sasuke's patience was reaching its limit...and who's to blame? The hot pink haired girl who used to be his annoying maid...though she wasn't that annoying...she's just—

_Tch...usually girl's will answer right after I ask them a question...but this one here..._

Sasuke stared-slash-wondered-slash-glared at Sakura

"Why did you call me up here for?" she sounded really impatient and she is losing her patience

After all, seeing the guy that she loves-slash-the guy who told her to get the hell out of his life is facing her right now after a month of not being able to see him...wonderful reunion

"Why did you leave?" he asked again

She twitched...his words rang in her mind

_GET THE HELL OUT OF MY LIFE!_

"I-It doesn't concern you" she answered with clenching fists

"Yes it does" Sasuke answered unable to hide his angry voice and like her, his fists are clenched...well they never loosened since the skateboard incident

"No it doesn't" her voice raised "Besides you were—

Sasuke grabbed her arms and crushed his lips on hers, she struggled..then she stopped

_SLAP_!

"I'm not done talking yet" she growled

She was unpredictable, never has he met a girl as violent as her, Sasuke touched his reddening cheek

"What were you saying" he asked with no emotion

"Tch.." Sakura glared at him...

"You won't understand" she began...eyes tight on his

"I can keep up" he said

"there's this annoying maid—" she began...full of sarcasm in every word

—who wished nothing but her master's health...but the master told the maid to get the hell out of his life...and she obeyed...the end" she told him...pretending to be strong at every word

"I didn't—

"yes you did!" she exploded "Why would I leave that perfect hiding place anyway if no one ordered me to"

"I don't remember saying such thing" he said firmly but she shook her head

"Your voice was too loud for me to not hear it right"

"I wouldn't say those horrible words...especially for you" his voice was softer at the last three words

"especially for me?" she repeated "hmp...what was I to you? huh?... I was special is that what you're trying to say?" he nodded and she rolled her eyes

"Give it up! Look you are not my concern anymore and I am never in your concern okay!... we're even!"

"Tch…I'm not stopping!" he growled

"Oh please…" she moaned mentally

"Let's get serious" she said and he nodded

"I am serious...that you're spe—

"Shut up!" she interrupted

"You pinned me on the bed even if I said no, then you commanded me to get the hell out of your life...is that how you treat someone special?" she mocked

"No"

"Of course not, but you treated me that way...and you're telling me that I'm special?...to you?" she mocked again, her voice filled with sarcasm

"I do think you're special" he growled...he's serious but Sakura misunderstood because of the way he talks...who confesses with a growl anyway?...Oh...Uchiha Sasuke

Her hands turned to clenching fists, her teeth gritted

"Because I love yo—

"Don't toy with me!"

And before Sasuke knew it, he was falling, with a sharp pain on his left cheek

_She can punch_

"I'm _done_ with this conversation" she said with soft voice

"I'll _try_ my best to _stay_ out of your life... we can't keep a decent atmosphere" she added

"Fine...do what you want" Sasuke said instead of telling her..._No don't do this_

Sasuke sat up and the door of the rooftop burst open

"Sakura you okay?" Ino asked, panting

"Yes...why?" Sakura answered/asked evilly

Tenten saw Sasuke patting his red cheek and she giggled

"That's my girl Sakura" she squealed proudly

""Teme...what happened?" Naruto asked

"I'm fine" Sasuke said avoiding the question and got up

"I worried over nothing" Ino said rolling her eyes and Sakura giggled...with a glare for Sasuke...the girls left the rooftop

Sasuke just looked at the sky, feeling like an idiot

"I love her" he muttered

"Did you say something Teme?" Naruto asked

"Yeah... I said, I want Haruno Sakura"

"Huh?" it took Naruto a second or two to absorb what Sasuke said and—

"What! No! Teme! She's innocent! She doesn't—

"I just thought she's interesting" Sasuke interrupted

_She's different_

**Classroom**

"We're moving to the _art_ room guys" Kurenai announced "It'll be a shared class with section II—Sasuke noticed Sakura smile—let's get going" Kurenai waved her hands signing the students to follow her

Sakura fixed her things and her smile stretched wider, and she looked cuter

"Good mood huh? Sakura?" Tenten teased lifting her backpack

"Yup, we're going to have a class with _him_" she squealed, the second cute squeal he's ever heard, well his mom's is the first

"_Him_?" Sasuke asked Naruto

"Ah... Sakura-chan's best _friend_" he answered

"A guy?" Sasuke asked

_Tch annoying ojou-sama_

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter**

**And I'll update again as soon as those **_**annoying**_** exams are over**


	13. to hell with that guy

**People, remember Gaara is the father**

**Hope you'll like this chappie**

**Here we go**

Sakura opened her locker and then she lifted her art material's bag, she was humming the children's song 'London Bridge is falling down'

"Excited to see me huh?" said a deep handsome voice behind her, she smiled

"Aren't you happy?" she asked, closing her locker, turning to the guy behind her

Akasuna Sasori

Red hair, brown eyes, _wonderful_ body…

She giggled at the thought

"Sort of" he answered then he scratched his head.. "Did you see the pictures in the envelope?" he asked

"Hmm…" she held her chin thoughtfully…then she remembered…the envelope that caused her to fall over Uchiha Sasuke, she grimaced "Not yet" she answered

"you better see them, they're so beautiful" Sasori said

"Really…I'm looking forward for it" she smiled

"We're having class together today huh?... now that's rare" he muttered

"Yup… I wonder what happened"

"That's called flirting at the hallways" Sasuke said, annoyed, very annoyed at the sight.

He opened his locker, the one next to Sakura's and took his art material's bag…well he purposely chose the locker next to her, to be closer

"Who's he?" Sasori asked

"Oh… a classmate" she answered, rolling her eyes

She wants to show Sasuke that she doesn't have feelings for him, though that's the entire opposite

"Uchiha Sasuke" he introduced himself with his signature glare

"Akasuna Sasori" the other said coldly

**Art class**

"Sasori… you seem quiet" Sakura said as she sketched the flower displayed on their table

"Hmmm" Sasori watched her draw

"You don't know?" he asked randomly

"Know what?" she asked, eyes still glued on the flower

"Uchiha Sasuke…." He paused

"What about him?" she asked finally locking her emeralds to his topaz

Sasori smiled, there's no way in hell that he can tell her what he heard while she's gone

"Nothing" he answered

"Hmm…Okay you act weird today" she replied, smiling

"Maybe because I don't like him?" he confessed, he doesn't like him at all, especially the emotion that in Sasuke's eyes whenever he looks at Sakura

"Hmmm, It's all about that chicken-butt-head huh?" she giggled

"Chicken butt?" he repeated

"Oh… his hair…" she whispered and he gave a glance to Uchiha's direction then nodded

"It does look like a chicken butt" he whispered

"Tch" Sasuke clicked his tongue

"What's wrong? Sasuke?" Neji asked and he just hned

Tenten followed Sasuke's eyes

Haruno Sakura and Akasuna Sasori laughing together with harmony

"Sasuke? Could it be, you like Sakura?" Tenten asked and three heads snapped to her direction

"_Tenten_, you must be joking…" Neji always pronounced her name Tenten in a different manner

"Teme _played_ with lots of girls … he doesn't have a heart you know"

Sasuke twitched…._played with a lot of girls_

"Besides he's still has to find his precious maid Saki?" Naruto added and Sasuke sighed

That Saki is right there with a guy laughing

"Hmmm" Tenten watched Sasuke thoughtfully, Neji became uncomfortable with it

"Hn?" Sasuke asked

"No reaction?" she asked

"Tch, annoying"

**Uchiha Sasuke's POV**

Naruto is right… I played with lots of girls

I began drawing the flower that our teacher placed on our table, it was an iris then started shading

_I'm done with this conversation_

_I'll try my best to stay out of your life_

Her words rang replayed and replayed in my head

And her words hit me so hard….. thinking that she's not in my life is like…. I feel like…. Incomplete…

Now that sounds stupid

What's wrong with me?

The past girls that I dumped and played with, they gave me no feelings at all….

"_We're done…. Ruka…I'm tired of you, I'll stay out of your life now"_

Why am I remembering that now?

When I said that to Ruka…. Did she feel the same way I do now?

Did I really command Saki—Sakura to leave?

I wonder what she felt?

**END OF HIS POV**

"Sasuke!" Tenten snapped her fingers

"What?" he asked, going back to earth

"You're like,….you're spacing out"

"Hn"

"Tenten-chan…..Sasori is joining us for lunch next week" Sakura walked towards them, Sasori trailing behind her

"Great.." Sasuke muttered

Sakura treated Sasuke as a ghost and he ignored that annoying fact, but he can't stop staring at her at the corners of his eyes

She would giggle whenever Tenten pokes her sides

She would laugh at Naruto's jokes

She would smile whenever Neji blushes

She would glare whenever she caught him staring at her

What the hell does that mean?

**Uchiha Mansion**

"Sasu-chan how's school?" Mikoto already lost her anger when she found out from Itachi and Gaara a week ago

"It was fine—he suddenly remembered Sakura smiling with Sasori—I guess" he added

"Hmmm"

"Welcome home little bro"

"Aa" he replied "Where's Konan-nee?"

"Beauty sleep" Itachi answered turning his back "I gotta go now" he said coldly, hiding the fact that he's nervous for tomorrow

"Wedding is tomorrow, are you not paying attention to the dates Sasuke?" said another voice and Sasuke frowned

"You again, Sai" he scoffed

"Gosh, you still don't want to see you twin brother, you're so cruel" Sai smiled, pissing Sasuke is his favorite hobby

"Anyways, Saa-chan wants to meet Haruno-hime Kyaa" she squealed, giving Sai a hug

"she's coming?" Sasuke asked

"Of course, she's your fiancée"

**Haruno mansion**

"I'm his what!" she exclaimed

"Calm down Sakura-chan" Kankuro sighed and Temari shook her head

Both of them knew that it was a bad idea for Sakura to have a fiancée especially at her age

"I said you're Uchiha Sasuke's fiancée" Gaara said calmly

"That's insane!"

"Your tone young lady" Gaara said

"I'm not a lady and I don't want to be!" she lied, being a lady helped her to work under the person she loves but now pretending to hate, Uchiha Sasuke

"We're going to his brother's wedding reception tomorrow, isn't that great?" her mother squealed

Sakura pressed her lips together to not shout that she's not going

"I feel like running away again" she thought

"Don't even think about it Sakura" Gaara warned and she twitched

_He can read my mind_

"Hai" she replied

"don't worry, Sasuke is a gentleman" Kankuro gave her a reassuring smile

"We talked to him once in a... when was it again?" Kankuro scratched his head

"Oh, at Uchiha Sasuke and Sai's birthday party?"

"You're right Sakura... the birthday—wait how did you know?"

She stiffened "A lucky guess" she lied

**School**

Every girl sighed with disappointment

Every girl except a certain pinkhead and a tomboy

"What are they whining about?" Tenten whispered to Neji who slightly stiffened at her breath that brushed on his ear

"Beats me..." he replied closing his eyes

"Hmmm"

"Isn't it because Uchiha Sasuke is absent?" Sakura asked, eyes never leaving her book

"Maybe" Neji agreed

"Sorry I'm late class" Kakashi apologized, entering the room

They just groaned

"You all know that Uchiha Sasuke-kun is absent—

"We know that already!"

—because of his brother's wedding...well then" Kakashi pointed some pointers to review and seat works written on the board then left

"Wedding?"

"Hmp!" Karin sat on her table arms and legs crossed "I received an invitation for the reception" she boasted "So I'll see Sasuke-kun tonight"

"That's great"

"whoah"

"I'm so envious"

"I hope I can come too"

"I wanna see him"

Naruto sighed "look at those fangirls"

"I'd rather not" Neji said "It's disgusting"

"Agreed" Tenten nodded

**Sakura pov**

The reception, huh? I wonder if I'll go...

I'd rather not, Sasuke will be there for sure, but I want to congratulate the newlywed and Mikoto-sama and Fugaku-sama, maybe Sai-sama will come too... I'd better stop those sama-sama things...

I sighed

I'm going... if I run into Sasuke, I'll ... I'll return his ring... yeah, why am I still wearing it anyways

Tch...

Now I sound like him

**NORMAL POV**

**Uchiha mansion**

**Reception**

"Uchiha Sasuke-kun"

"What is it?" Sasuke asked politely but cooly while turning slightly to his left

"I'm Minami Kurui" said the redheaded man

"Ah yes, head of the Minami-clan,,,, what can I do for you?" Sasuke asked

"I would like you to meet my daughter... Karin"

Karin smiled disgustingly, she was wearing a tight revealing red dress that is not appropriate for the occasion

"I believe, we're classmates..." she said and he nodded

"I was wondering if you would like me to prepare an arrangement for you two" Kurui said and Karin squealed

"I'm sorry sir" Sasuke apologized

"But I already have a fiancée" Sasuke nodded for farewell then he turned his back to walk away

Karin frowned... "Papa I want him" she whispered

"I'm afraid I can't fight his decisions" Kurui told his spoiled daughter

"Hmp"

"Sasuke" Sai called

"What?" Sasuke asked sipping some cold liquid

"This is Sasori...you know him?" Sai asked and Sasuke glared at the redhead who is beside Sai

"I guess..." Sasuke answered as Sasori gave him a glare as reply

"He's my friend in arts and he is also Sakura-hime's best friend—

"I know that already" Sasuke frowned

Why is Akasuna Sasori here?

**Well uhhh sorry for being gone for a while!**

**Exams are over! And this is great**

**Hope you like this chappie even if it's a little boring**

**But anyways, I'll make the next one better**


	14. The party

**Hey..**

**Um Tiger Priestess-san, I meant Mikoto found out from Itachi that Sakura is Saki and she found out that Sakura who is Saki is back in the Haruno mansion**

**Sorry for making you confused and for being late**

**Here's my new chappie**

"He's my friend in arts and he is also Sakura-hime's best friend—

"I know that already" Sasuke frowned

Why is Akasuna Sasori here?

"Sakura herself introduced him to me" Sasuke added, his glare never left Sasori's glare

"Then you already _know_" Sai smiled as Sasuke's head snap towards his and pulled his purple necktie

"You _knew_ all along?" Sasuke growled

"Yup... Itachi-nii and Konan-nee knows too" Sai answered smiling reassuringly at Sasori who is confused

"Tch" Sasuke shoved his fists in his pockets after letting go of Sai's respective tie

"Now now.. we're in a party.." Sai fixed his tie, still wearing his smile

"How did you and Akasuna become friends?" Sasuke asked and he pronounced Sasori's last name like venom from his mouth

"When I was studying in Greece I sort of—

"It's the Harunos" they heard someone whisper

"Is that the heiress?"

"How beautiful"

She's become a full fledged lady"

Sakura was wearing a pale pink dress and a strappy pin heels. She has a white pouch on her hand and her hair was slightly curled with a red headband. Her looks and make up is simple... but gorgeous

She spotted the guys and she gave them a happy smile and a small wave, which made a redhead and a ravenhaired to blush

"Father, Sasori is here.. can I go?" she asked Gaara politely

"No" Gaara answered firmly

"Sasuke-kun is also there"

"then go"

_Why did he let me go upon knowing that Sasuke is there? he really must like me to end up with him huh?_

She headed to the three young men

"Hey Sasori! Hi Sai-san" she greeted

"Tch...what am I chopped liver?" Sasuke mumbled softly to himself not knowing she heard him

"Well Hi Sasuke-sama" she greeted with her special fake smile

_Tch_

"—sama?" Sasori repeated

"Yup you kno—

"Sasori, we'd better go there; Gaara-sama and Kankuro is present" Sai interrupted and without waiting for Sasori to reply, he pulled him towards the direction of the Puppet genius and Sand-sculpture genius

"He did that on purpose didn't he?" Sakura smiled happily

"Good riddance" Sasuke grinned a little

"I want to return the ring you left hanging around my neck by the ways" she said softly, still smiling

"Oh? Don't bother...after all" Sasuke pulled his left hand out of his pocket then continued

"I have this" he showed her the chopstick that he pulled out of her hair, the night they did _that_ together

Her smile didn't fade but her eyes gave him a glare

"I see"

Guests around them, not feeling the tension between them murmured how cute they looked together and blah blah blah

With his right hand, Sasuke pulled her hand and kissed it

"Want to be my date tonight?" he asked

She smiled "No thanks"

A vein popped on his forehead

_This girl sure knows how to joke with me_

"And oh...do you see that girl?" she asked pointing Minami Karin

"She'd love to have you as her date"

_Tch... annoying_

Yeah, what a night

Sakura hang out with Sasori and Sai. Sasuke watched her as she talk to his parents and congratulate the newlyweds and he was jealous because of the annoying fact that, other people can make her laugh and smile naturally. Sasuke kept himself busy on talking to businessmen and famous people. The party didn't last long, well time for the newlywed's honeymoon.

Uchiha Sasuke's respective room

He lied down and stared at the dark blue cloth above him, he doesn't have plans tomorrow, he smiled naughtily then opened his laptop. He went to google and typed a sentence slash question

_How to make a girl like you_

He felt stupid but he hit enter anyways

**I know this chappie is short, but I won't fail you on the next chappie**

**You'll love it**

**Hope you like this chapter**


	15. First time

**Again I apologize for the previous short chapter**

**But then I'm back**

**Hope you like this one**

**Haruno residence**

"Where's father?" she asked, she just finished her two-hour bath and her maid helped her get dressed

"He already left Sakura-sama" Saki answered

"Yay! That's great!" she squealed then made quick plans, she'll go to the bookstore and get crazy there, then go to the Wheels' store where she can buy skateboards and rollerblades or she could shop for new clothes, she could bring Ino and Hinata and Tenten... she sighed with pleasure and fantasy

She wore white long sleeves that are pretty long for her, black shorts and socks and shoes, Saki tied her hair in a ponytail and Sakura slid her wallet that has no cash, but credit cards, black glossy credit cards

She heard a knock "Come in" she chirped

_Sakura-ojou-sama is in such a good mood huh_? Saki smiled to herself

"Sakura-sama" the door opened and there was a maid blushing and fidgeting

"What?" Sakura chirped again

"Umm... you have a guest" the maid said and Sakura smiled then turned to the large mirror

"Let me guess,,, it's Ino?" Sakura asked studying her outfit at the mirror

"It's not Ino-sama, Sakura-sama" the maid said then blushed again

"It's Uchiha Sasuke-sama"

She froze...she can see herself on the mirror blushing'''

_Why is he here?_

It took her two deep breaths to recover her pale face

_It must be a joke right? But... that maid is blushing...so..._

Sakura sighed then headed out of her room, down the stairs to the living room, she saw Sasuke there, sitting on the couch, she also noticed some maids that are whispering and staring at him hungrily

She sighed, mentally this time then sat across him, there was a table between them

They stared at each other's eyes for a moment then Sasuke sighed

"Hey" he greeted

"Hey.." she replied "What can I do for you?"

"You see...uhh I .. uh.." Sasuke cursed himself mentally for stuttering

_You're a fucking Uchiha! And Uchihas don't stutter_! He reminded himself

Sakura however hid her amusement on his struggle of words

"I'm sorry" he finally said placing a bouquet of pink roses on the wide table while locking his onyx on her emeralds

She blinked twice then stared at the pink roses, they we're so beautiful...

"Look…uhh… I don't really remember what I did that night, me and the guys went crazy with alcohol and next thing I remember, I just woke up on my bed" he confessed

"You we're unconscious?" she asked and he glared at the table

"Yeah.. I guess I sleep talk …maybe… and I don't drink alcohol much" he didn't want to tell her that

She stared at him then the pink roses, she smiled

"I don't believe you" she said

"What can I do to make you believe _me_?" he exploded a bit but his eyes were sincere

"Easy.." she told him then locked her emeralds on his onyx ones

"You ruined my day… so fix it" she challenged and he gave her a tiny grin

"I'll make you friends with me" he said

"Hn"

**Ferrari**

"You think my clothes are fine?" she asked "I don't look like going to a date at all" she added, not that she cares… Sasuke gave a glance to her clothes then nodded

"We match" he said and she realized she hasn't gave a glance on what's he's wearing, she took the chance, while he sat on the driver's seat and wore his eatbelt

He was wearing a white shirt and a black vest, black walking shorts, wrist warmers and shoes. He was right, they match. She blushed mentally at the thought

"Waiting for me to pull you in?" he asked

"Huh?"

"Don't worry I'd love to—

"I can sit by myself" she interrupted stepping inside, sitting beside him, closing the door, buckling her seatbelt

"So where are you taking me?" she asked

"Lake" he answered

"Lake?" she repeated

Sakura didn't try to admit to him that she's never seen a lake, at least not in person, her father is too protective of her

"I can change the destination if—

"NO!" she interrupted "Lake sounds good" she added then Sasuke nodded, they left the Haruno territory safely, but slowly

She stared at her lap then to Sasuke's pocket, she could see her precious chopstick there, peeking, she smiled a bit then turned to the road

"I see you always bring my chopstick, I won't be surprised if you say that you bring it at school" she said

"Aa"

She told him she won't be surprised, now why is she shocked now?

"I see you're wearing my ring" he challenged

"Ah, I need it to get my chopstick back..." she told him

"Right"

She felt weird, she still _wants_ to be angry at him but, right now, he's...sweet, with the flowers...and...lake

She shook her head slightly to brush her thoughts aside

"Music?" Sasuke asked

"Sure"

Sasuke reached for his stereo and played a song, she nodded with agreement

"Cool" she muttered

"Aa"

They were silent, but they felt comfortable with it

She remembered what he said (that he doesn't remember saying those things)... then she sighed

Being friends with a jerk/arrogant/weird/cruel/young master might not be bad at all...she giggled

"What's the joke?" Sasuke asked

"Nothing" she cleared her throat then smiled to herself

"Hn" he muttered

"We're here" he said and her eyes sparkled, he parked the car and before he could kill the engine, she's out

She looked around, it was bright, she can feel the cold breeze from the lake and the heat...there were lots of shops and booths there... the people looked so...energetic

"Here" Sasuke put a black cap on her head

"Thanks"

She said, not taking her eyes off the ice cream shop "Ne ne let's go there" she pulled his arm then led the way

"Who was it who challenged me?" Sasuke muttered

"I'll pretend I didn't hear that" she said with a voice that made Sasuke gulp

They sat on a round table for two with ice cream cones, he had a dark chocolate ice cream and she had cookies and cream

"First time here huh?" Sasuke asked, biting his ice cream instead of licking it

"Yup" she answered, having trouble eating ice creams on cone, usually, she eats them with a dessert spoon and a cup

"First time?" he asked again, she stared at him for a second then she realized, he's referring to the cone

"Yup" she answered then gasped at the cold cream that touched her fingers

"What happened?" she asked herself and Sasuke can't keep from smiling

"Let me" he breathed, pulling her wrist, licking the cream on the cone and those on her index finger that circled around the mouth of her cone

She flushed

"S-stop! J-jerk, T-that's gross" she stuttered

Sasuke just smiled, brushing off the fact that she called him a jerk, well he _is_ a jerk anyways

"A lady should watch her words" he said then resumed on eating his ice cream, closing his eyes making him not notice the vein that popped on her head

"Well, let me tell you that I'm not a lady" she said brushing her ice cream on Sasuke's cheek. His eyes shot open upon having contact with the cold cream on his face, a vein popped on his forehead

"Then, I'm not a gentleman" he replied brushing his ice cream on her cheek, she gasped then they stared at each other's stupid faces

They laughed

"Ne, do you know that guy over there?" Sakura tilted her head to the guy's direction, and Sasuke's eyes followed

"He's our classmate isn't he?" Sasuke said

"Hmm" Sakura gave that guy a glance, brown messy hair, large glasses, formal clothes

"The class president" she murmured, wiping her face with her pink hankie

"Exactly" Sasuke did the same with his black handkerchief "Shall we go to the docks?"

"Good idea"

Sasuke led her to the stone docks, yeah, his plan is going softly than he imagined, he smiled, the wind felt cold but good as it brushed on their faces and hair

"What a nice view" she muttered then closed her eyes

"Aa" he replied

She took a step, not seeing the soaked area (with her eyes closed) and she tripped...falling down

SPLASH!

"Sakura!" Sasuke ripped his vest off then dived down...it was a good thing that the lake was deep, Sasuke pulled her arm, she wrapped it around his neck and when they floated to the surface, Sakura gasped for breaths

"Are you okay?" he asked holding the dock for support, people started gathering there

"Y-yeah" she lied, the truth is..she is a hopeless swimmer

Men and lifeguards came and pulled them out of the water

"Are you two okay?"

"What happened?"

"W-we slipped" she lied, she then wiped her collarbone with her finger and sighed with relief, his ring is safe, she then patted her pocket, her credit card is also safe

She looked up to the standing Sasuke who patted his pockets then muttered "Shit" then he dived to the water again

"H-hey!"

_Sasuke_

She stared at the water, counting the seconds

"36,37,38"

"Sasuke!" she called

"45,46,4—

A head popped out of the water, gasping for breath, she sighed with relief, she watched him as men pulled them out

"What were you thinking!" she scolded, he just chuckled

"Worried?" he asked

"O-of course not...Tch seriously? Why did you dive back?" she asked

"To retrieve something" he answered

"What?" she asked and he showed her a silver chopstick with gems, she crossed her arms making her chest—Sasuke blushed at the sight, her white shirt clung to her perfect chest kinda transparent because soaked and showed her black bra underneath

"I like the progress of your shirt so far" he teased after regaining his normal face

"P-pervert" she muttered turning her back, Sasuke chuckled and gave her his vest

"Let's go buy new clothes"

Sakura can't lie to herself now...she loved his company, she's comfortable with him around, the way he chuckle, or smirk, or smile naughtily, the way he say his weird words, Aa, Tch, Hn

Sasuke flirted with the owner and at the same time saleslady of the _normal_ clothes store and had requested for a free shower, luckily the lady was young.

They left the store freshly showered with new clothes, he wore a black and blue checkered polo and black walking shorts and sneakers while she wore red and black checkered polo, black shorts and sneakers. They still matched

"Let's blow dry our hair" Sasuke smirked

"Huh? How?"

XXX

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHhhhhhhh!" she screamed at the top of her lungs as the roller coaster roll down at a great height, it was scary but she could feel adrenaline rush run through her veins

"You were right" she said

"Huh? What?" Sasuke asked, couldn't hear right because of the screams of the other passengers

"I said you were right!" she raised her voice

"At what!" Sasuke asked

"At the blow dryer"

"Hn"

She giggled and screamed at the ride, while he just smiled, enjoying himself on her cheerful/childlike behaviour, how he loved this girl

After the roller coaster, they had lunch then went in a haunted house, they watched the sunset while riding a ferris wheel.

It was dark already and he led her to his car

"Going home already?" he asked

"Hn?" she asked smiling

He glared her for using his word, but then his eyes softened

"Let's have dinner together" he offered

"Hn? Where?" she asked

Few minutes later she found herself sitting on a blanket with a tray of barbeque and some canned soft drinks and cup ramen

"Picnic in the evening?" she asked

"This is dinner" he said

"This is dinner?" she repeated

"Shut up" he replied. Lying on the blanket, his arms folded behind his head as pillow, his eyes glued to the starry sky

"I mean this is great! I get to eat with chopsticks instead of spoon and fork" she said looking up to the sky, holding a can of cold soft drink with both her hands

"I guess we're friends now" she muttered

"Told you so" he muttered back then smiled "It's starting" he said

"What?" she asked, not taking her eyes from the sky

"Meteor shower" he answered

Stars began to shooting at the sky like diamonds being thrown, like silverdust. She felt herself freeze

"B-beautiful" was all she can say while watching the falling stars

"How did you know about this?" she asked

"Hn? I heard from NAIA at the news" he answered

"Hn" she replied

Sasuke got up (making her look at him) and held locked his eyes with hers

He gave her a smirk "Just you wait...I'll make you my girlfriend"

**Hallo! Did you like it?**

**Hope so**


	16. That's why

**How're you people?**

**My room is a disaster haha, Mom made me clean of course **

**And oh, here's me new chappie hope you enjoy**

**Haruno residence**

"He's gonna make me his girlfriend he says..." she muttered

"Sakura-sama, they've arrived" Saki announced

"Oh good...Tell them to come here" she commanded

"As you wish" Saki turned to leave

"And Saki!" Sakura called

"Hai?"

"prepare some cranberry juice with ice, 'kay?"

"Okay" Saki replied then bowed

Sakura sighed, she's gonna tell them all about what happened to her and Sasuke, to get some advice, though she doesn't know how they would react if she told them how much she loves him.

"Hey! Sakura wanna go malling with us?" Ino asked upon stepping in the door

"You know I found a good sports store" Tenten added

"Um... I t-tried ramen and it's g-good" said Hinata

"Here we go" Sakura muttered

**Namikaze residence**

"How did it go?" Naruto asked

"Fine" Sasuke answered

Naruto stared at him and Sasuke sighed

"She fell in the lake, and except for that, it was fine" Sasuke said

"Then?" Naruto asked

"The end" Sasuke said

"_Dates_ are troublesome I tell you" Shikamaru muttered

"So did you start on making a move Neji?" Naruto asked

"Move? At what?" Neji asked

"That Tenten—chinese—sporty—tomboy" Sasuke said

"She's still has no clue" Neji said with a sigh "Not that I'm rushing" he added

"_Girls_ are troublesome I tell you" Shikamaru said lazily the boys sighed

"We know"

**Konoha high**

Sakura opened her locker and gathered some things there

"Yo! How was your weekend?" Sasori asked

"Fine, went to a date with Sasuke at Saturday and had a girl's day at Sunday" she answered as she turn to him

"I see, a date with Uchiha huh? I thought you don't like him" Sasori stared at her suspiciously

"Hm? He's a good person you know" she defended "His hair is still weird though" she added giggling

Sasori chuckled "That's good isn't it"

"Yeah...we're friends now"

"Hn what's up?" Sakura heard Sasuke's voice as he open his locker "What?" he asked again when he caught her staring at him

"Hmm?" Sakura closed her eyes thoughtfully, not being able to see the glaring eyes of the two gentlemen

TRANSLATIONS: What the hell are you looking at?

"Did you trim your hair?" Sakura asked and Sasuke stiffened

"Aa" he answered

_It was all Naruto's idea that blockhead will wait, he told me hair attracts—_

"It looks good" she complimented

"Aa"

"So I heard you took her out this Saturday" Sasori asked/stated

"Yeah...it was _fun_" Sasuke replied

"hmp"

The bell rang and students began rushing and pacing at the hallways

"Then I'll see you later Sakura" Sasori said and walked away

"Yeah" she replied softly...then she turned to Sasuke who is still staring at her

"What?"

"Let's go to class..." he said still eyeing her "Need help?" Sasuke asked

"huh?"

Sasuke didn't wait for her 'yes please' instead he snatched the books from her

"We better get going"

**Class**

"I still can't believe that you served as a maid" Tenten mumbled

The four girls chatted at the far end of the classroom, away from their crazy classmates

"Well Sasuke fell in love with a maid, that's quite a surprise" Ino elbowed the pinkhead's rib playfully, Sakura rolled her eyes

"I thought you hated him?" Sakura stared at Ino suspiciously

"Yup, before you told me the story" Ino smiled naughtily

"It's a nice story" Hinata said poking her fingers "Maybe you should w-write it or s-something"

Sakura's eyes widened "Will you please stop!" she exploded blushing madly

"They seem to be having fun" Neji whispered

"Who?" Naruto asked

"The girls" Shikamaru groaned

Sasuke gave Sakura a glance; she was blushing and seems to be explaining something to the girls

"Hello class! Sorry I'm late!" said Kakashi

"Yeah yeah as usual!" said a student

"Mr. Nara, Mr. Hyuuga, Ms Yamanaka and Ms Tenten...what are you doing here?" Kakashi asked

"uhh...just dropping by" Tenten answered, she and the others stood and walked towards the door

"See you at lunch" Ino called

"Tch...troublesome" Shikamaru muttered and in a few seconds they were out of the door and the class hurried to their seats

"How was weekend class?" Kakashi asked, eyes never leaving his perverted book

"Fine...how about yours sensei?" a random girl asked and Kakashi's eyes left the book and turned to his students giving them a creepy smile

"I don't wanna know!" said a random girl

"Thought so" Kakashi replied

"So I want to announce our camp tomorrow—

"What camp?" a student interjected

"It's the 'Exploring the Wild Life Camp' you idiot" said a girl

"Wild life?"

"We're going to lake?" one asked

"No...a cave" said another

"A forest might be good—

"AHEM!" Kakashi cleared his throat loudly "We're going to a mountain jungle"

It took the class a second or two to absorb the announcement

"What!"

"a mountain jungle!"

"That's awesome!"

"When will we go!"

"He just said tomorrow!"

"Cool"

Sasuke glanced at Sakura whose eyes are sparkling.

"Excited?" he asked

"What do you think?" she asked smiling, he opened his mouth to say something but her hand stopped him

"You're going to say... 'Tch, annoying—it's pretty obvious' right?" she asked her smile not fading

"Aa" he replied

_Am I that predictable? He asked himself_

**Lunch break**

"Hmm, so the vampire turned his back and—oops!" Sakura stopped mumbling/reading when she felt someone bump to her, she looked up and saw Karin with her friends

"Look it's Miss Pinky" said she and Sakura glared

"What do you want?" she asked and Karin chuckled

"She's the one I'm telling you, the one who's flirting with Sasuke-kun in the party" Karin told the girls standing by her sides

"Now if you three don't mind I need to go" she said about to leave but Karin grabbed her arm making all the books she's carrying fall on the stairs

"K-karin, what are you doing" said the other girl

"We're just here to talk to her right?" the other one asked Sakura sighed mentally, at least, Karin's friends are normal

"It's not my fault that he talks to me _comfortably_" Sakura challenged Karin

"Freak" Karin grabbed Sakura's hair "You dare use that tone to talk to me"

"You have no _right_ to be with Sasuke-kun" Karin added completely pissed

"Says who?" she asked

"Says me" Karin answered her hands never letting go of her hair

Then Sakura remembered "Well, for your information I have every right, you see your dear Uchiha Sasuke-kun is my fiancé—

"Bitch!" Karin interrupted pushing Sakura not remembering they are at the stairs

"K-karin!"

Sakura however losing balance, stumbled backwards and hit her head on the railings then fell heavily on the steps then because of the books stamped there she fell over then rolled to the floor unconscious

"This is terrible" her friend exclaimed

"Terrible?...hmp...Serves her right" said Karin, she and her friends stepping down, she prepared a palm to slap the pinkhead awake but a strong hands gripped her wrist

"The hell!—"oh Sasuke-kun...we uhhh" she stammered

"Don't you dare touch my fiancée" he said followed by a death glare

"S-she i-is your fiancée?" Karin stuttered

"Karin you're wrong from the start" her friend whispered

"She's innocent" said the other

"Leave...scurvy bitch" Sasuke's glare never left Karin till she was out of sight, however the two remained

"We're sorry" the two said synchronized

"You didn't do anything" Sasuke replied then scooped Sakura from the floor

"And pick those books and put them on my table at class" he commanded/requested

"Ha-hai!"

"This girl is so annoying" Sasuke mumbled

"Annoying?" the girl repeated

"If she's annoying...why—

"She's annoying...that's why I love her"

**Do you like it?**

**Hope so...**

**Sweet! Sasuke I love you**

**And serves you right Karin!**


	17. Departure

**Hi people!**

**So tired of cleaning the whole house**

**Gosh, but anyways, I'm glad you are liking my story so far**

**And here comes my new chappie**

Sasuke walked in faster manner than usual with an unconscious Sakura in his arms

"What happened? Uchiha?" he heard a voice

"Which way to the school clinic Akasuna?" Sasuke asked instead of answering his question

"Next building to the left, second floor" Sasori answered glare still glued on Sasuke's glaring eyes, Sasori blinked and his eyes turned to Sakura

"Need help?" Sasori asked with clenching fists

"No thanks" Sasuke said and turned his back, Sasori however glared at the figure of Uchiha Sasuke until he disappeared

_Sakura is slowly slipping away from me_ he told himself

"Wha—! Sasuke what happened!" Ino exclaimed and ran towards Sasuke

"That Scurvy Karin pushed her at the stairs...tch" Sasuke replied speaking of Karin's name in worthless manner

"That bitch! I'mma get her!" (From FallenAngelGirl96, hope you don't mind, very nice line by the way, it's very inspiring and matches Ino's personality well) Ino said screamed evilly while popping her knuckles and making her black/killer aura roam out of her body

"Troublesome" Shikamaru muttered

**School clinic**

_What's wrong with me? I can tell other people that I love Sakura easily, I already told my friends, the two girls at the stairs earlier but whenever I'm around her, I just can't confess, maybe because of the Uchiha blood in my veins, come to think of it, in Konan-nee and Itachi-nii's love story, who confessed first?_

Sasuke imagined Itachi on his knees, hand holding Konan's and is saying the _magical_ words

"Konan, I've loved you since the first time I met you, will you accept my confession—

Sasuke's stomach churned and he shivered "That was creepy" he whispered and he felt a small movement on the bed where Angel-Sakura-sama is sleeping

Sakura opened her eyes and she realized she's in a bright white room

"Finally, you're awake" she'll never forget that voice

"W-what happened?" she asked, sitting up

"You fell from the stairs, that Karin pushed you,...Tch...that Karin..." Sasuke gritted his teeth he pronounced Minami Karin's name in a I'll—kill—you—scurvy—bitch manner then looked at her in the eye

"Hehe...calm down will you" she said nervously

"Are you okay?" he asked

"Y-yeah, I guess" she answered, then stood up, her sight blurred but after a few seconds it was normal again

"Be grateful that you didn't have any injury or something, we going to a camp tomorrow after all" Sasuke smirked, the idea of being in the same group as her overwhelmed him

"Uhh, did I miss something?" she asked

"Yeah, we're sitting beside each other at the bus, we are in the same group in the rooms and we're meeting at school tomorrow 8:00 sharp, and it's three nights and two days camp" he explained

"Sounds fun" she chirped

"Come on...let's get you home"

"You're driving me home?" she asked

"I'm courting you remember?"

"Oh"

**Haruno residence**

**Haruno Sakura's respective oversized closet that is a half size of her room**

"What sleepwear will you bring Sakura-sama?" Saki asked

"Hmmm.." Sakura held her chin thoughtfully

_We are in the same group in rooms_ she remembered what he said

"Pajama pairs" she replied

"Colors?" Saki asked

" Black, white and red"

"Clothes? And shoes?" Saki asked

"Something that is sporty, like rubber shoes and boots, something easy to move with you know my colors Saki"

"Very well" Saki prepared Sakura's clothes for the trip while Sakura fixed her pouch, she put a small bottle of concentrated perfume, her credit cards, Sasuke's ring, a small comb, and a press powder.

Out of the blue, her phone rang

"Hello?" she answered

"Yo, it's me"

"Sasuke?" she asked, heat rising on her cheeks

"Who else?" he asked back

"H-how d-did you know m-my number?" she asked, mentally cursing herself for stammering

He chuckled "I have my sources" he replied "I'll pick ya 7:30, let's go to school together"

"Can I ask you something?" she asked

"Go ahead"

"Where is the _real_ Uchiha Sasuke and what did you do to him?" she asked suspiciously

There was a silence for a moment then Sasuke chuckled "What's wrong?" he asked

"You don't act like you" she answered

"Like I said, I'm courting you" he told her and can't help himself from smirking

"Then quit it!" she hung up then threw her phone to her bed

_He's too sweet_

She turned her back then froze when her phone rang again, she rolled her eyes then let her body collapse on her bed then she answered the phone

"What?" she asked making her voice sound annoyed

"What was that for?" Sasuke asked

"You're too sweet" she said

"Hn" he replied "Then?"

"Then I might GET USED TO IT" she emphasized the last four words

"Then just get used to it... you'll be my girlfriend soon you know"

"Confident slash arrogant bastard" she muttered

"What's that? My new nickname?" he asked

"Hn"

"Just be ready at 7:30, I'll pick you up"

"That's too early"

"I know" he agreed

"7:45?" she suggested

"Agreed" they said in synchronization

**Next morning**

"But Father! Be reasonable! I really wanna go!" Sakura shouted but Gaara shook his head

"That is way too dangerous young lady" he said and Sakura's knuckles itched to punch

"Father, please..." she begged

"No" her father said firmly

A car stopped making Gaara and Sakura's head snap to the driveway

"Ready yet?" Sasuke asked getting off the black car from the passenger's seat

"Sasuke?" Gaara called

"Oh, Haruno-san, I'm sorry I didn't see you there" Sasuke apologized

_Tch, pretend-gentleman_ Sakura mocked in her mind

"No it's okay" Gaara said "Why are you here anyway?" Gaara asked

"Oh, I'm here to pick her up sir" Sasuke replied putting an arm around Sakura's shoulder

Sakura leaned to Sasuke's cheek pretending to kiss him then she whispered

"What now?"

"Just play with it" he whispered back and she nodded as she lean on his shoulder much to his enjoyment

"I can't let anything happen to my fiancée can I?" Sasuke smiled gentlemanly

Gaara stared at the two teenagers in confusion

"When did you get so close?" he asked suspiciously

"Oh, pardon my rudeness Haruno-san" Sasuke removed his arm from her shoulders

"You see..." Sasuke paused and looked at the ground as if embarrassed

"We've been dating for a week now.." Sasuke glanced up

"You're going to this camp too right?" Gaara asked, his thumb and index finger touching his chin

"Yes" Sasuke answered politely

"Very well Sasuke" Gaara looked at him in the eye "I'm entrusting her to you"

"I'm honored"

_Way to go Sasuke! You're a lifesaver!_

Gaara patted Sakura's head then smiled "Be careful" he said and Sakura embraced him, completely forgetting their argument earlier

"Aa"

Sakura sat down beside Sasuke in the passenger's seat

"You're not driving?" she asked

"Obviously" Sasuke replied his arms behind his head "I won't be able to bring a car in the camp right" he added

"Oh right" she replied giving the driver a glance, he looked like he's in late twenties

The maids put Sakura's luggage in the trunk of the car and after a soft thump that signed them that the trunk is closed Sasuke sighed

"Drive" he commanded then the car started running to leave the Haruno territory

"Sasuke..." she called

"Hn?"

"Thanks...for talking to my Dad..." she said and he nodded

"Aa"

"You knew from the start that Father won't let me right" she accused and he nodded

"It's obvious...he loves you Sakura...if I have a daughter like you, I might not allow her to go camping without a guard"

Sakura imagined Sasuke in a father figure and she fought back a laugh

"What?" he asked

"Nothing"

**Konoha High**

"Sakura!" Ino called running towards her pinkheaded friend, pulling no luggage at all

"Hey Ino" Sakura greeted back when the blond finally caught up with her

"Where's your luggage?" Ino asked and Sakura pointed Sasuke sitting on a bench with two trunks at his either side, it's obvious that each of them gets one

"You're no fun" Ino pouted

"Where's yours?" Sakura asked and Ino grinned

"There" Ino pointed Shikamaru (who looked like he might die any moment now) pushing a trolley with five trunks of clothes...Sakura's jaw dropped, Sasuke shuddered and felt grateful Sakura is a reasonable girl

"Ino! We're going _camping_!" Sakura scolded

"I _know_ right"

Sakura smacked her forehead then sighed

"HEY!" Tenten greeted running towards them pulling a large luggage and is wearing boyish clothes

"Hiya Tenten" Sakura greeted back

"Where's Hinata?" Ino asked

"R-right here" Hinata answered, holding the handle of her standing purple luggage, she was wearing black pants and purple jacket then matching rubber shoes

"Don't we look great" Ino grinned, Sakura just sighed

**Bus**

"Sleepy?" Sasuke asked

"No" Sakura lied

"K"

Sakura looked around, Hinata is listening to Naruto's blabbering while blushing, Tenten is talking normally to Neji and she can't spot Ino and Shikamaru because they are sitting at the seats before them

"Wanna switch seats?" Sasuke asked "The driver isn't here yet" he doesn't like the _window seats_ much

"Sure" she smiled and he smirked as they switch

"Why'd you switch with me?" she asked looking at the window

"No idea" he lied then the bus started running

It's been thirty minutes and Sakura still can't see anything interesting...the shops and malls and buildings outside are boring, at least for her because Ino is totally enjoying it

Sasuke smiled at the impatient girl beside him, being able to court her felt good...she really is different from other girls

"You can go to sleep, I'll wake you up when we're out of the city boundary" Sasuke offered

Sakura stared at him suspiciously remembering his "_Just you wait... I'll make you my girlfriend_" line

"I'll never lose to you Sasuke" she said toughly then leaned her back on her seat

_Lose from what_? Sasuke wondered as he take his phone from his pocket and wear his headphones that hung around his neck to his head

38 songs later, Sasuke felt a thud on his shoulder, looking down he saw Sakura's peaceful sleeping face, he smiled, leaning his cheek on her head, he breathed in the scent of her hair, closing his eyes to relax

His eyes snapped open when he heard a _click_

"How cute" Ino whispered staring down at him, half of her head peeking from her seat

"Yamanaka" Sasuke growled then froze when he felt Sakura stir from her sleep

"Open your Bluetooth" she suggested and Sasuke (curiously) did what she said, after a few seconds he received a photo, Sakura was smiling while sleeping and he was too, he looked like he was sleeping but... he smirked then gave Ino a glance

"Good job"

"Anytime"

Sasuke looked at the windows and realized they we're out of the city, he gently shook Sakura

"F-five minutes" Sakura requested, groaning

"There's the mountain" Sasuke whispered and Sakura's eyes shot open, head snapping to the window

"WOW" she muttered, Sasuke can imagine Sakura not talking to him because of the scenery so he increased the volume of his music, then began to play a game in his phone

"Sakura..." Ino called, half of her face peeking again

"Yeah?" Sakura asked, eyes not leaving the window

"Can I borrow your phone?"

"Sure" Sakura gave Ino her phone without giving her a glance

Ino smiled evilly

"You look creepy Ino" Shikamaru noted

"Oh you're awake"

"Of course I am...because of someone here who keeps moving, paying no attention to the person beside her" Shikamaru replied

"Oh, okay"

The bus climbed the mountain then stopped at a large inn

"There are 10 students in each room—students' moans and groans of complains—Room # 1 Akasuna Sasori, Bakudan Deidara, Haruno Sakura, Hyuuga Hinata, Hyuuga Neji, Lin Tenten, Namikaze Naruto, Nara Shikamaru, Uchiha Sasuke and Yamanaka Ino" Kakashi called, his eyes leaving the paper "Down the hall, you will see a door with a number 1 sign"

"Hai.."

They headed there without making a sound, Naruto is excluded because of his mumblings, and poutings

They opened a door and saw two columns of futons

"We're using futons!" Ino exclaimed

"Isn't that fun?" Sakura asked

"Yeah, you didn't expect to sleep in a queen sized bed for the camp right?" Tenten asked and Ino sighed guiltily

All of the futons had names on them, making all of them in pairs

"I'm thinking,... that Kakashi is doing this in purpose" Shikamaru grumbled

"maybe" Neji agreed, nervous in the inside for sleeping almost beside Tenten

"This might be fun" Sasuke said lying down and Sakura glared

This will be the second time for them to get close in bed—in this situation, futons

Sasori stared at Sakura worriedly and Deidara sighed with sadness

"Hey you girl!" Ino called Deidara

"Yes?" she asked (yes... Deidara is a girl)

"Your name?" she asked

"um,... Deidara" she replied

"Nice to meet you I'm Ino" she said then started pointing the people in the room

"That's Sakura—Nice to meet you Deidara—and Sasuke—Hn—Naruto—Yo—Hinata—H-hi..p-pleasure to meet you—Neji—he nodded—Tenten—Great to meet you—and Sasori—

"he's my classmate" Deidara blushed

"Oh... so this one is Shikamaru"

"Troublesome" he muttered an Ino elbowed him

10 minutes later

"Goodnight Sakura" Sasori said

"Sweet dreams Sasori" she replied "Good night girls" she added

"Good night" the girls replied in synchronization

"Good night Hinata" Naruto said and Hinata blushed

"Good night Sakura—Aa—Good night teme—Hn—goodnight Shikamaru—troublesome—good night Neji—...—good night Tenten—...—good night.. ...Deidara right?—y-yeah—goodnight Sasori—...—Good night I—

"GO TO SLEEP ALREADY!" the teenagers roared

"Good night everyone" Naruto said then closed his eyes

30 minutes later, they are all in pyjamas and tucked in bed

"CAN"T SLEEP!" they all exclaimed in synchronization except for Shikamaru who exclaimed "TROUBLESOME"

They all sat up and laughed except for the cold guys, Sasuke and Neji and the one who just scratched his head and is too lazy to laugh Shikamaru

"Let's play a game shall we" Naruto said

"Then I suggest Truth or Dare" Deidara said

"that's common" Sasori commented

"But that will be fun" Sakura chirped

"Hn"

"Let's play then"

"So troublesome" Shikamaru groaned, he wanted to sleep but he can't he sighed

"Who's got a bottle?" Ino asked

"Is that necessary?" Tenten asked

"yeah"

"I do" Hinata said then went to get it from her bag

Ino smiled evilly "Let's form a circle" she said and then brought their futons closer making a hella large futon

Truth or Dare game begins

**How's it?**

**Isn't it fun!**

**Kyaa!**

**Anyways hope you like it**


End file.
